Amor de nuestra vida
by Sweet Malfoy
Summary: Terminada.Traducción Años después de la derrota de Voldemort, Draco encuentra a Ginny aún traumatizada por todo lo que le sucedió durante la guerra. El se enamora, pero ¿será que el amor puede curar todas las heridas?
1. Encuentros

Esta es una traducción de la fic escrita por **Flora Fairfield** una gran escritora brasilera que lamentablemente murió hace más o menos un año. Fue con esta historia que empecé a leer fan fics y por eso es tan importante para mí…

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí…Diviértanse

Capitulo 1- Encuentro

27 de Enero

Draco Malfoy miro su reloj impaciente. Estaba terriblemente atrasado. Paso por el Monumento a Vittorio Emanuele II corriendo, chocándose con las personas en la calle. Finalmente, llego a la base de la escala que iba hacia el Capitolio agitado. El detestaba sentirse agitado. Detestaba estar desorganizado. "¿todo esto para que?", se preguntaba mentalmente, mientras hacia lo que podía para recomponerse antes de comenzar a subir, "Para encontrarme con una chica que con seguridad no vale la pena." En retrospectiva, sin embargo, el no podía dejar de pensar que en toda su vida nunca había encontrado una chica que realmente valiese. Una voz en el fondo de su mente tenia el incomodo habito de decirle que talvez el problema fuera el y no ellas, pero Draco prefería fingir que no oía. Desde que recordaba, esa había sido una de sus especialidades: fingir que no veía, que no escuchaba, que no le importaba. El era bueno en eso.

Con un suspiro – y después de asegurarse de que su apariencia era aceptable- comenzó a subir las escaleras. El sol de invierno estaba ocultándose y el cielo empezaba a teñirse de un azul más oscuro. Pero aun había claridad suficiente como para que el viera sus propios pasos y las personas a su alrededor. Algunos turistas bajaban, otros subían, con cámaras fotográficas en las manos, hablando animadamente a pesar de las expresiones cansadas. Al final, ya era el fin del día y ellos probablemente estaban caminando desde la mañana. Habían muchas cosas en la ciudad para visitar. La primera vez que el puso los pies sobre Roma, aun era un niño, y Draco se sintió como ellos, impresionado, hasta fascinado. Eso, había sido hacia mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora, Draco Malfoy subía las escalas del Capitolio con una mirada indiferente. La misma forma con la que el veía todo en su vida. El ya no era un niño viendo todo por primera vez. Lejos de eso, el era un hombre de treinta años que había perdido todos sus sueños de infancia. Como todos, el tenía su cuota de arrepentimientos, pero optaba por no prestarles atención. Al contrario: el prefería simplemente ignorarlos y seguir con su existencia, ya que el pasado no se puede cambiar. El, Draco Malfoy, hacia mucho tiempo se había conformado con las elecciones que había tomado de joven y sus consecuencias. El ya estaba acostumbrado con el hecho de que pasaría el resto de sus días como un monstruo en el mundo mágico. Por eso estaba subiendo las escalas hacia la Plaza del Capitolio al fin de una tarde de invierno para ver una mudgle con quien venia encontrándose en el último mes. Ninguna bruja de una familia respetable aceptaría verlo. El sabia eso, Y lo peor es que no era por ninguno de los actos hediondos de su padre y si por los suyos.

No que, en su opinión, sus actos hayan sido tan horribles. El no tenia la marca negra en su brazo. Había sido demasiado orgulloso en su juventud como para aceptarla, para tener a alguien dominándolo de esa forma. No en realidad, el mayor pecado de Draco Malfoy fue exactamente la indiferencia. El recuso la Marca, si, pero en lugar de luchar, el simplemente huyo. Y cuando finalmente Voldemort fue destruido por el único e insuperable Harry Potter, todo cambio. El mundo mágico salio de una guerra cruel y sangrienta, que solo fue vencida a expensas de un alto costo, por lo que nada volvió a ser igual. Las personas aun no se han recuperado completamente después de diez años. Y aquellos que sufrieron o que perdieron personas queridas en el campo de batalla, comenzaron a culpar no solo a los Comensales de la Muerte y a los otros aliados de Voldemort, sino también a todos los que habían escogido no involucrarse. Se volvió algo vergonzoso para cualquiera no haber participado de la guerra. Así, a pesar de que la ausencia de la Marca Negra le haya asegurado una vida fuera de Azkaban, su indiferencia lo condeno al ostracismo social. Si, el aun tenia dinero, pero solo eso. El logro hacer el apellido Malfoy aun más despreciable y todo por el hecho de que no le importara nada a demás de su propia piel. No fue por cobardía que huyo. De ninguna forma. Fue solo indiferencia.

No le habían quedado muchas opciones después de eso. Salio de Inglaterra y se fue a vivir a Roma, lejos de todo. Irónicamente, empezó a vivir más cerca de los mudgles, donde nadie lo conocía. El, racista y arrogante como nadie. Recordando todas las tonterías en las que creía cuando era joven, Draco dejo escapar una leve sonrisa. El escogió aprender por la forma difícil, es verdad, ya que la vida es una profesora implacable, pero no dejo de hacerlo. No, Draco Malfoy ya no era un niño. Era un hombre. Un hombre sin ilusiones, sin sueños y sin mucha esperanza, pero aun así, un hombre.

Finalmente llego hasta la plaza. Coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, alejando de su mente todos los pensamientos sobre el pasado – al final, no es muy productivo pensar sobre algo que nunca va a cambiar – y comenzó a bordear la plaza en busca de la chica. Miro cuidadosamente alrededor suyo. Ella debería estar cerca de la estatua de Marco Aurelio, en el medio de la Plaza, pero no estaba. Draco la busco con sus ojos por los balcones de los tres pisos que rodeaban la plaza, pero aun así no la encontró. Con un suspiro resignado, miro su reloj por última vez. No, el no podía culparla. Esperar que ella aun estuviera ahí una hora y media después de la que habían marcado era demasiado. La verdad, con todo, no le importaba. Por más triste que pueda sonar, ella no le haría ni un poco de falta.

Aun con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, parado cerca de a la estatua, con todas las personas moviéndose a su alrededor, Draco se sintió de repente muy cansado. Cansado de su vida, El no podía dejar de pensar que estaba estancado, mientras que todo mundo, incluso las estrellas que aparecerían en cualquier momento en el cielo estaban en constante movimiento. El sabía que no podría continuar de esa forma por mucho tiempo. El necesitaba algo por que vivir.

Intentando decidir que hacer – y al mismo tiempo intentando adiar esa decisión lo máximo posible- el se volteo y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta a las escalas, con la intención de sentarse en un escalón en frente a la fuente de la plaza. Fue ese simple acto, esa simple elección, que cambio su vida – en todos los aspectos posibles- pues cuando Draco se volteo la vio. En varios momentos en los años siguientes, el había intentado imaginar que habría sucedido si la chica con la que debía encontrarse lo hubiera esperado, o si el simplemente hubiera decidido irse, o hubiera llegado a tiempo. Entonces no la habría encontrado. Y todo sería diferente. Pero para su suerte y ruina, no en tanto, el no había llegado a tiempo, ni encontrado a la chica, ni se había ido. El estaba allí. Y ella también.

Sentada en el mismo lugar en el que el lo pretendía hacer, ella era, como el, la única persona en el Capitolio que parecía estática. Con un cuaderno apoyado sobre sus piernas y sosteniendo despreocupadamente un lapicero entre sus dedos, ella mantenía la cabeza levantada, los ojos presos en el horizonte. Instintivamente, Draco se volteo para mirar en la misma dirección que ella y comprendió porque estaba tan absorta. Ante el, estaba el anochecer más lindo que sus ojos ya habían presenciado. En el cielo, era posible ver los más variados y lindos tonos de azul, más oscuros en la parte más alta y se volvían gradualmente más variados y claros a medida que se iban aproximando a la línea que formaban los edificios de la ciudad. Por un instante, el se quedo sin aliento, sin palabras, absolutamente boquiabierto ante tamaña belleza y ante el hecho de que habría pasado desapercibida si no fuera por aquella mujer sentada silenciosamente en la plaza. El no podía creer que una persona pudiera ignorar algo tan lindo. Cuando finalmente la noche termino de caer, y un azul oscuro comenzó a servir de fondo para las estrellas, el dejo de mirar el horizonte y se volteo hacia la mujer. Al contrario del, ella aun tenía los ojos clavados en el cielo. El la observo por algunos instantes, también sin aliento, intentando absorber cada pedacito de información sobre ella. Había algo en ella que lo atraía. Un cierto aire de belleza melancólica. Sus ojos eran los más tristes que había visto. Tan tristes que llegaban a se impresionantes. Y entraban en conflicto con su cabello extremamente rojo, que recordaba la vida.

El no noto cuan extraño se debía ver para cualquier persona que lo observara, parado en el medio del camino entre la estatua y la fuente, con las manos en los bolsillos, observándola como hipnotizado, sin lograr moverse. El mal noto cuando ella, presintiendo su presencia, dejo de mirar el horizonte y miro directamente hacia el. Aun hechizado, el prácticamente no noto cuando ella guardo en un bolso el cuaderno y el lapicero y se levanto. Sin lograr salir de donde estaba, todo lo que el hizo fue observar, mientras ella caminaba despacio. Fue solo en el momento en que ella paro exactamente frente a el y lo miro con grandes e interrogadores ojos castaños que Draco salio del transe. El abrió la boca para decir alguna cosa, ni el sabia que, pero, antes de que pudiese hablar, una voz melodiosa lo interrumpió.

-¿Intentando recordar de donde nos conocemos, Malfoy?- ella pregunto. Draco ciño las cejas confundido.

- ¿Nos conocemos?- el dijo en voz alta antes de que pudiera controlarse.

- Si.- la mujer respondió con una leve sonrisa. Malfoy no pudo dejar de notar que la sonrisa, no en tanto, no llegaba a alcanzar sus ojos, que parecían igual de tristes. –Hogwarts- al oír eso Draco sintió que se quebraba por dentro. Entonces ese ángel que había acabado de encontrar lo despreciaría. – Cabello rojo- ella continuo, viendo que el aun no sabia con quien estaba conversando.- ¿Pecas y ropa de segunda?- "Dios mío" el exclamo mentalmente.

- Weasley.

- Exacto.

- Dios mío- el repitió, esta vez en voz alta.- Debes odiarme.- Draco susurro más para si mismo que para ella.

-¿Odiar? – Weasley dijo calmamente.- No. Ya no tengo fuerzas para eso.

-Que...

- Nada- ella lo interrumpió – Olvídalo. Es una tontería. Pero no, no te odio.- Draco se demoro algunos segundos para entender lo que ella estaba diciendo. No era posible ¿o si? Todos en el mundo mágico lo despreciaban y ella era una Weasley, para empeorar. El nunca había sido particularmente bondadoso con los Weasley. – Debo irme- finalmente le dijo ella cuando el no abrió la boca. – Ciao, Malfoy- y, después de un momento esperando que el se pronunciara, lo que no hizo, ella comenzó a alejarse. Mas tarde, recordando la escena, Draco no se perdono por no haber hecho nada a demás de verla irse, pero el estaba como encantado. No lograba hacer que sus pies se movieran o que sus labios articularan alguna palabra.

Cuando bajaba las escalas del Capitolio aquella noche e iba caminando hacia su casa, Draco estaba seguro que no la encontraría de nuevo. El creía que los Cielos no podrían recompensar su estupidez con otro encuentro con ella. Y el no sabia nada sobre la pequeña Weasley. ¡Dios! El no recordaba ni siquiera su primer nombre. No tenia ni idea de donde vivía. Por lo que sabia, ella podría estar solo de vacaciones en Roma. Podría irse al día siguiente. Y aun así, el sabia, que aunque no la volviera a ver, no podría olvidarla nunca. Talvez fuera por el estado de animo con el que la había visto por primera vez – si, por primera vez, porque el nunca la había visto realmente- o talvez haya sido por el momento en si, que había sido mágico. Un instante perfecto en el universo, cuando el tiempo parecía haber parado para que el pudiera observar toda la belleza que hay en el mundo. O talvez fuese simplemente porque había tanta tristeza en esos ojos castaños que Draco se sentía perseguido, asombrado por ellos. No podía existir otra persona en el mundo que cargara con su tristeza de una forma tan evidente, tan transparente, y que aun así- o quien sabe por eso- continuara tan bonita. Y tan frágil.

Malfoy continuo andando y viviendo, haciendo lo posible para colocar a un lado todo los acontecimientos de ese anochecer – si es que eso se puede llamar de acontecimiento. El creía que solo había logrado parecer un tonto. No lograba, sin embargo, no voltear el rostro cada vez que vislumbraba una sombra de cabello rojizo en la calle con la esperanza de que fuese ella. Cada vez que el descubria que estaba engañado se sentía más lejos de esos ojos y esa voz. El no la había olvidado, pero había decidido colocar las ganas de verla nuevamente junto con los otros sentimientos que escogía ignorar. Y como siempre, el lo estaba haciendo muy bien. A el siempre le iba bien cuando se trataba de fingir que no estaba viendo, escuchando o preocupándose.

Al iniciar la primavera, casi dos meses después del encuentro, sucedió algo que el no podía ignorar. Draco estaba pasando en frente de una librería, cerca de la Plaza de San Pedro. El ya había pasado por allí muchas veces. En la mayoría de ellas, simplemente pasaba derecho, sin preocuparse en mirar. Pero, aquel día, sin ningún motivo en especial, el decidió parar por un instante, mirando la vitrina, sin buscar nada especifico. Y allá estaba, como esperándolo, un libro pequeño, de capa roja, que traía en letras blancas el nombre de la autora: Virginia Weasley. Hesito por un segundo. No podría ser la misma, ¿podría? Al final de cuentas la Weasley que el conocía era una bruja. Difícilmente tendría un libro publicado por mudgles. Intento convencerse de que no era ella, intento hacer que sus pies salieran de enfrente de la vitrina y seguir su camino, pero fue inútil. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba dentro de la tienda, mirando el libro. Eran poesías. En la contrachapa, había una foto de ella. Innegablemente era ella. La misma Weasley. Virginia. Compro el libro. No sabia exactamente porque. Nunca había sido un lector voraz. Especialmente de poesía, pero la sed de conocerla, de entender lo que había por detrás de toda esa tristeza volvió con toda la fuerza a su mente.

Ya fuera de la tienda, saco el libro de la bolsa y lo observo otra vez. El nombre era 'Desencuentro'. Sin saber porque, en ese momento creyó que el titulo combinaba bien con Virginia, con su expresión, con sus ojos. Tuvo que controlarse para no sentarse en cualquier sitio y comenzar a leerlo inmediatamente. No, no lo haría. Al contrario, continuo su camino, andando en dirección del Castillo de Sant'Angelo para atravesar el puente. Fue ahí que el destino intervino de nuevo. El podría a ver atravesado el río por otro puente. Podría haberse demorado más en la librería. Podría haber decidido sentarse y leer el libro. Cualquiera de esas opciones era perfectamente razonable, pero, si hubiese escogido alguna de ellas, probablemente no se habría encontrado con la autora del libro, apoyada en el baranda del puente, mirando de nuevo el horizonte. Draco se asusto con eso: con el hecho de que ante las innumeras posibilidades de la existencia, el destino estaba conspirando para que el la encontrara de nuevo. "solo que esta vez" pensó "no voy a confiar en la suerte".

Se fue aproximando lentamente, sin hacer ruido, hasta estar al lado de ella, también apoyándose en la baranda, mirando hacia el frente. Ella no parecía haber tomado conocimiento de su presencia por un tiempo. El tampoco dijo nada. Apenas espero, intentando no mirarla directamente para no correr el riesgo de perderse de nuevo en esos ojos.

-Virginia- murmuro por fin, haciendo que ella se volteara para mirarlo.

- ¿No crees que es extraño que los italianos usen la misma palabra 'ciao' para decir 'hola' y 'hasta luego'?- le pregunto ella.

- ¿Cómo?- le dijo el sin entender lo que ella estaba queriendo decir.

- La palabra 'ciao'. Me parece extraño.- balanceo la cabeza.- Olvídalo. Solo estaba pensando.- le dijo volteándose de nuevo hacia el horizonte.

-¿Siempre haces esto?- le pregunto el, intrigado.

-¿Qué? ¿Pensar?- ella le respondió con un aire divertido que de nuevo no alcanzo sus ojos.

-No- el corrigió rápido.-Mirar el horizonte. La otra vez, estabas haciendo lo mismo.- el continuo sintiéndose estupido.

-Solo me has visto así dos veces.- dijo ella, volteándose nuevamente para mirarlo.

- ¿Entonces porque tengo la impresión de que siempre haces lo mismo?- Draco le pregunto, casi perdiéndose de nuevo en esos ojos.

- Porque siempre lo hago.- le respondió ella.

- ¿Por qué? – el le pregunto sin pensar.

- Por muchas razones.- ella le respondió después de una pausa.

El no insistió más. Solo después de haber abierto la boca se dio cuenta de lo personal que había sido la pregunta. Sin embargo, no lo había podido evitar. Quería saber más sobre ella.

- Ven- le dijo, tocando levemente su brazo, para llamarla.

- ¿A dónde?- le pregunto ella sorprendida.

- Vamos a tomarnos un café. No todos los días me encuentro a una bruja dispuesta a realmente hablar conmigo.

- Ya no hago magia. Hace mucho tiempo.- ella respondió, sus ojos volviéndose más sombríos. El se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber tocado el asunto.

- Bueno, eso explica todo- el replico jovial, intentando hacerla sentirse mejor y fingiendo que no había notado nada.

- ¿todo que?

- Tu libro publicado por mudgles y el hecho de que no te importe hablar conmigo… Ahora, ven.- el toco su brazo de nuevo, esta vez halándola suavemente. – Vamos a tomar un café. No te voy a dejar escapar de nuevo.- acrecentó sonriendo.

Ella no protesto. Apenas lo siguió y, por todo el camino hasta el café, Draco no pudo dejar de sentirse extremadamente curioso y satisfecho también. El creyó que no la vería otra vez. Se había convencido de que no la volvería a ver. Y ahora, ahí estaba ella, caminando a su lado. Y todo en lo que el lograba pensar era en sus ojos chocolate, tan lindos y tan tristes, y en entender el porque de tanta melancolía y en intentar hacerla sentir mejor…


	2. Desencuentros

Esta es una traducción de la fic escrita por **Flora Fairfield** una gran escritora brasilera que lamentablemente murió hace más o menos un año. Fue con esta historia que empecé a leer fan fics y por eso es tan importante para mí…

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí…Diviértanse

Capitulo 2 Desencuentros.

_"Virgem piedosa!_

_E os sonhos passam, cisnes que não cantam mais,_

_No infinito dos seus olhos imortais,_

_Abertos para a eternidade..._

_Pobre mulher, pobre Saudade!"_

_Alphonsus de Guimaraens ("Saudade")_

6 de Febrero

Draco miró nuevamente la vitrina de la tienda de la que había acabado de salir. Ni el mismo había entendido bien lo que lo llevo hacer lo que hizo. Bien, en realidad, si, entendía. Entendía demasiado. Ya estaba, sin embargo, comenzando a arrepentirse. No debió haber hecho eso. Había empezado otra vez a insultarse mentalmente en el momento en que puso sus pies en la calle. Ahora, entre tanto, no podía hacer nada más. Lo que paso, pasó. Y todo lo que el sabia era que, cuando sus ojos vieron esa joya en la vitrina, tuvo la certeza de que tenia que comprarla. Y fue lo que hizo. Entro en la joyería y compro el anillo de compromiso más bonito que había visto. No era el más caro, ni el más ornamentado. Era simple, casi, solitario. Pero exactamente para ella. Cuando lo vio supo que ese anillo no le pertenecería a otra mano que no fuera la de su dulce Virginia. Como el podría pedirle matrimonio, no en tanto, era el misterio.

Hacia más de un año que la había encontrado en el Capitolio. Poco más de un año que ella no salía de su cabeza. Poco más de un año en que el no se reconocía al mirarse al espejo. Ella tenia una forma de hablar, una manera de mirar el mundo, una increíble capacidad de entender como el se sentía, un sentido de humor medio sarcástico, medio amargo; ella era un completo misterio en todos los sentidos. Se habían vuelto amigos desde aquel día en el Puente Sant'Angelo. No amigos comunes, sin embargo. Draco tenía conciencia de lo extraña que era esa amistad. Intentaba engañarse, afirmando que eso solo sucedía porque nunca había tenido amigos de verdad antes, especialmente una mujer, pero, en el fondo, Draco sabia bien que ese no era el motivo. Si ella fuera una amiga cualquiera, no estaría caminando en ese momento por la Via Condotti en dirección al Café Nero para encontrarla, cargando en el bolsillo un anillo de matrimonio que había comprado pensando en ella. Y eso que aun ni la había besado. Había tenido ganas de hacerlo más veces de las que se podía acordar, pero siempre pasaba algo, siempre se arrepentía. Draco se sentía casi un cobarde cerca de Virginia. Tenia miedo de perderla y, al mismo tiempo, quería mucho más que su amistad. Lo que más lo confundía, entre tanto, era que ella, a pesar de la proximidad entre los dos, nunca había demostrado corresponder sus sentimientos de una forma más profunda.

Virginia era, sin duda, un punto de interrogación. Aun después de un año entero de amistad. Eso era lo que más le atraía de ella. Draco ya había leído todos los libros que había escrito. Eran todos libros de poesías escritos en los últimos diez años. Eran muy famosos en el mundo muggle. Eran muy buenos. Buena poesía, triste y poderosa, que revelaba una autora llena de vida, llena de sentimiento; una autora capaz de reír y de llorar al mismo instante; capaz de los más locos actos de amor y de los mayores sacrificios; capaz de amar y matar, de crear y destruir. Eran poesías de sufrimiento, no eran alegres, pero eran llenas de pasión. Cualquier persona que conociera a Virginia, sin embargo, encontraría muy difícil creer que ella era esa autora. El mismo Draco se preguntaba como era posible que la mujer que conocía, que muchas veces le recordaba a una niña, fuera capaz de colocar esas palabras en el papel. Virginia era una persona extremamente calma y silenciosa. Podía pasar horas sin decir absolutamente nada, horas apenas mirando la puesta del sol, observando el mundo a su alrededor. Y aun así, lo hacia sin ninguna pasión. Parecía que no se sorprendiera con la belleza, ni se chocara con la crueldad. Veía las cosas como si ya hubiera visto todo. Draco se consideraba una persona infeliz. Hasta se había conformado con eso. No tenia sueños para el futuro, sólo veía como pasaba la vida. Después de conocerla, entre tanto, comprendió que no era infeliz de verdad – o por lo menos, si lo era, lo era por opción, por extraño que pueda parecer. Había muchas cosas que podía cambiar, cosas que podía hacer. No había perdido la capacidad de reírse genuinamente de si mismo, de apreciar las cosas pequeñas de la vida. Era perezoso, no infeliz. Fue solamente después de conocer a Virginia que descubrió lo que significaba realmente la palabra infelicidad.

Ella era una persona infeliz. Eso estaba escrito en sus ojos, siempre tristes, siempre amargos, siempre sombríos. Ella no se vestía de negro, ni hablaba todo el tiempo sobre el fin del mundo. No lloraba, no era desagradable, depresiva. Conversaba y sonreía. Pero sus conversaciones nunca incluían sus planes para el futuro y sus sonrisas nunca eran suficientes para iluminar sus ojos. Era inteligente y delicada. Pero nunca parecía ser completamente de este mundo. Draco la comparaba con un pájaro que hirió sus alas y nunca más pudo volar, quedando así, confinado a una existencia incompleta. El pájaro hasta podía soñar como seria volar, mas nunca llegaría a experimentar esa sensación. Talvez eso explicara la poesía. O talvez fuera apenas un exterior calmo para encubrir un interior tempestuoso, apasionado y violento. Recordaba poco de ella en los años de Hogwarts, excepto, claro, el incidente de la Cámara Secreta. Mas aquello no era ella. Draco se encontraba entonces constantemente intentando imaginar si en algún momento ella había sido una persona simplemente feliz. Probablemente si. Eso inevitablemente lo llevaba a preguntarse lo que la había hecho cambiar. No sabia. Aun después de un año y no estaba cerca de descubrirlo.

Así como el, Virginia vivía alejada de la comunidad mágica. Mucho más alejada que el, ya que Draco, a pesar de todo, aun tenia negocios fuera del mundo de los muggles. Virginia no. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer magia. El único contacto que tenia con su familia era a través de cartas. Y aun hacia, ella recibía más de las que enviaba. Siempre que ese asunto surgía se volvía más sombría. Siempre. Por eso aunque Draco estuviera loco por comprender, evitaba ese tópico. El otro asunto 'prohibido' era la Guerra. Solamente una vez intento hablar sobre eso. Quería explicarle porque había huido, quería que ella lo entendiera, le importaba inmensamente lo que ella podía pensar. Quería que lo perdonara. No le importaba si todo el mundo lo odiaba, desde que ella no se les uniera. Sin embargo, ella no escucho ninguna explicación. Fue la única vez que Draco la vio demostrando pasión por algo, enfureciéndose. No quería hablar sobre ese asunto. Y lo dejo bien claro. El sintió la tentación de mencionar de nuevo la Guerra solo para verla enojarse nuevamente y tener otro vislumbre de toda la fuerza que existía dentro de ella, mas nunca lo hizo. Al mismo tiempo en que se sentía curioso tenia miedo de lo que podría acabar sucediendo. Estaba claro para el que, lo que sea que la haya lastimado tanto, había sucedido durante la Guerra. Sólo no sabia que. Todos sus hermanos estaban vivos, así como sus padres. Draco ni siquiera estaba seguro del papel que ella había desempeñado durante la guerra. Todos los Weasley lucharon al lado de Dumbledore y Potter, claro, y todos se volvieron extremadamente respetados. Pero el nunca había escuchado un solo comentario en particular sobre la pequeña Virginia Weasley.

En aquella tarde grisácea de invierno, Draco caminaba para verla, las mismas dudas de siempre bailando en su cabeza. Sabia que probablemente no encontraría respuestas, pero aun así no lograba parar de preguntarse. Abrió la puerta del Café y entro, el anillo pesando en su bolsillo. Ella estaba sentada en la habitual mesa, inclinada sobre su cuaderno - el mismo del año anterior- donde escribía los bosquejos de sus poesías. Parecía inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, pero, presintiendo su presencia como sólo ella era capaz, levanto los ojos en el momento en que el cruzo la puerta. Cuando la vio, allí, sentada, mirando hacia el, sonriendo su triste sonrisa, cualquier pensamiento coherente abandono su mente. Recordó porque se había enamorado de ella. Virginia era la mujer más bonita que había conocido. Su cabello rojizo caía descuidadamente moldeando su rostro claro. Sus ojos aun lo perseguían a donde fuese, tristes y bellos. Creía que talvez fuese ese aire de tristeza que la volvía tan irresistible, tan vulnerable, tan frágil y etérea. Todo lo que quería hacer cada vez que la veía era abrazarla y hacerla sentir mejor. Todo lo que deseaba era ser capaz de hacer que toda esa tristeza la abandonara.

-Virginia- murmuro, halando una silla para sentarse.

- Hola, Draco. ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien. ¿tu?- le pregunto, sintiéndose estúpido. Era como si todo el tiempo pudiera sentir el peso del anillo de compromiso, como si lo llamara... No, era solo parte de su imaginación.

- Estoy bien, en la medida de lo posible- ella siempre decía eso.- Draco...- Virginia comenzó, parando en la mitad. El sintió los ojos de ella observándolo, midiéndolo. Sabia que ella estaba decidiendo si le decía o no algo. –No... olvídalo.- enmendó al fin, bajando los ojos. Había decidido no decirle nada. Draco sabia que era inútil intentar arrancarle lo que sea que fuera, pero algo en el fondo de su alma lo convenció de que lo que ella necesitaba decirle era urgente. Sintió que su corazón latía acelerado. ¿Seria posible que ella quisiera decirle todo lo que el quería oír?

- Virginia, ¿qué pasa?-insistió.

- No es nada –respondió, aun evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Eso era bastante incomun. Normalmente, ella siempre lo miraba de forma incisiva, hasta perturbadora. El siempre se perdía en esa mirada, siempre olvidándose de lo que iba a decir, o de pensar. Mas no hoy.

- Puedes contarme- Draco insistió nuevamente, tocándole levemente el brazo, intentando alcanzar su rostro para obligarla a mirarlo. Virginia sin embargo lo esquivo, levantándose abruptamente de la mesa.

- No es nada.- repitió más firmemente, la voz apenas por encima de un susurro y se volteo por fin, sus ojos encontrando los de el. Draco vio lagrimas discretas oscilando en ellos, como pidiendo permiso para caer. Nunca la había visto llorar. Algo definitivamente estaba mal.

- Virginia, ¿qué esta pasando?- pregunto de nuevo en un tono más urgente.

Ella no le respondió de inmediato. Envés de eso, se inclino sobre la silla de el y lo abrazo. Un abrazo fuerte, apretado, como si se estuviera preparando para pasar mucho tiempo lejos. Ella tampoco lo había abrazado antes. Draco sintió el calor de las lagrimas contra su cuello. No sabía que estaba pasando. Se quedo sin acción. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue devolverle el abrazo, también fuerte, sin decirle nada.

Lo siento mucho – ella murmuro por fin, en una voz débil, casi inaudible.- Lo siento mucho – repitió más alto una ultima vez antes de soltarse del abrazo y, sin mirarlo directamente, voltearse para irse. Draco la vio saliendo del Café como si estuviera en una especie de transe. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo al fin y al cabo? Cuando ella cerro la puerta y piso la calle, despertó. ¿Por qué aun estaba ahí parado? Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto y salió tras ella.

En el lado de afuera, caía una lluvia fina, volviendo la tarde aun más grisácea. Miro hacia la derecha, después a la izquierda, su corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho. Allá estaba ella, ya a alguna distancia, en la Piazza di Spagna, caminando hacia el frente. Dio algunos pasos, aproximándose, mientras veía su espalda alejándose rápidamente, los contornos un poco opacos, desenfocados por culpa de la lluvia, su cabello rojo balanceándose atrás de su cuerpo. Draco la seguía aun un poco, la voluntad de detenerla disminuyendo a cada paso. ¡Ella era tan perfecta! Nunca podría ser lo suficientemente bueno para hacerla feliz. Talvez por eso le estaba pidiendo disculpas, talvez por eso no le había dicho que lo amaba tanto como el la amaba, talvez por eso estaba yéndose. Inconscientemente, coloco la mano en el bolsillo y saco el anillo de compromiso que le había comprado. Lo abrió lentamente y miro de nuevo la joya. Era perfecta para Virginia. Perfecta. Y aun así no pudo hacer el pedido. No lograba ver un futuro para los dos. ¿Que tipo de futuro, podría ofrecerle? Luego el, que era odiado por toda la comunidad mágica, que mal conseguía cuidar de si mismo, ¿cómo podría ser responsable por alguien como su dulce Virginia? No, ella merecía mucho más que eso.

Virginia comenzó a subir las escalas de la plaza. Draco paro, observándola, su silueta aproximándose cada vez más de la Iglesia Trinita dei Monti, en lo alto, su perfil delineado por la débil luz de esa lluviosa tarde. Se volvió a mover cuando ella quedo totalmente fuera de su vista. Draco, se aproximo de las escalas, y se dejo caer en uno de los escalones. La lluvia aun caía, pero no le importaba. Nada más importaba. Aun tenia la caja con el anillo en las manos y la miraba como quien ve una promesa, un sueño. Todo su cuerpo lo empujaba hacia ella, pero su mente le gritaba que no, que no la merecía.

Nunca supo a lo cierto cuanto tiempo se quedo allí, sentado. No les presto atención a las personas que pasaban, no noto cuando la lluvia paro, no vio la luna nacer. No le importaba lo que cualquiera que pasara pudiera pensar. Estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, sus propias dudas, sus propias esperanzas. Y fue entonces que, de forma inesperada, paso. Todo se volvió claro. Fue algo simple. Pequeño. Como lo son la mayoría de las cosas grandiosas. Comenzó a escuchar a lo lejos la vocecita de una niña. Normalmente, no le prestaba atención a los niños, pero, aquel día, por un motivo que sobrepasaba su comprensión, fue la voz de esa niña lo que lo despertó. Levanto los ojos solo para verla, sosteniendo firmemente la mano de su padre. Había algo en ella que llamo su atención: el cabello. Ella tenia el cabello rojo. Sus pensamientos volvieron inmediatamente hacia Virginia y, teniendo a la chiquilla ante sus ojos, no pudo dejar de imaginar que aquella niña podría ser de el y de su dulce amada. Fue ese simple pensamiento que, cuando paso por su mente, sirvió de pabilo. Todos los sentimientos represados en su pecho explotaron al mismo tiempo. Podría bailar en ese momento. ¿A quien le importaba si era despreciado por la comunidad mágica? ¿A quien le importaba que la familia de ella lo mataría? ¿Qué importaba el miedo? ¿La tristeza? ¿La melancolía? Cuando todo lo que el sabia, todo lo que sentía era un inmenso amor, una pasión mayor que todo lo que el conocía por esa mujer. Quería abrazarla, besarla, secar sus lagrimas, escucharla reír de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Más que eso quería ser el responsable de esa risa. ¿Y que si ella no lo amaba? ¿Y que si ella estaba asustada? Necesitaba intentarlo. Y si ella tenia miedo, el la convencería de que era una tontería y, si ella no lo amase, esperaría, le enseñaría a amarlo. Al final de cuentas, el era Draco Malfoy y Draco Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Entonces se levanto de un brinco. Se volteo y subió las escalas, dos a la vez. Estaba casi corriendo. Entre más rápido llegara a la casa de ella, más rápido podría besarla. Durante todo el recorrido su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, de lo rápido que latía. Años más tarde, siempre que intentaba recordar el camino hacia el apartamento de Virginia, sólo encontraba espacios en blanco. Había tanto en su mente que fue guiado por sus pies de forma inconsciente. Solo recordaba todo a partir del momento en que había tocado el timbre del apartamento. Y esa era exactamente la parte que le gustaría olvidar.

Draco toco el timbre. Después, golpeo la puerta. Ninguna respuesta. Toco de nuevo, con más fuerza. Nada. Comenzó a preocuparse. Golpeo, de nuevo. Otra vez. La llamo. Grito. Estaba empezando a desesperarse. Pateo la puerta con fuerza. Grito de nuevo. No había ningún ruido del lado de adentro. Aun más desesperado, giro la perilla, intentando forzar la entrada. Pero para su completa sorpresa, la puerta estaba abierta.

Dio un paso al frente y prendió la luz de la sala, medio que esperando encontrarla dormida en el sofá. La sala, no en tanto, estaba vacía. La casa estaba silenciosa. El estaba asustado. Mirando nuevamente el sofá, vio un sobre que estaba encima de una mesita en la esquina. Dando algunos pasos hacia delante se aproximo y cogió la carta. Era para el. Sintió su corazón parar por un segundo. ¿Era posible que ella de verdad se hubiera ido? guardo el sobre en el bolsillo con prisa y se dirigió hacia adentro, llamándola. La puerta del cuarto estaba entre abierta. La empujo, llamándola de nuevo. Estaba simplemente aterrado con la idea de encontrar el cuarto vacío, su ropa desaparecida. Estaba desesperado por la idea de que ella hubiera partido. Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta, respiro aliviado al ver su silueta, acostada en la cama, iluminada apenas por la luz de la luna. Ella estaba encogida, en posición fetal, los brazos doblados cerca de su rostro. Draco dejo que una sonrisa de alivio se le escapara. Ella aun estaba ahí.

Dio, entonces dos pasos en dirección a la cama, volteándose hacia la pared, por un segundo, la leve sonrisa aun en los labios, buscando el interruptor. Al encontrarlo, por fin, prendió las luces. Mejor no haberlo hecho. Debió haberse quedado más tiempo observándola silenciosamente, con apenas la claridad de la luna como testigo. La ilusión habría durado más. Cuando la luz ilumino el cuarto, sintió que su corazón paraba de latir. Sus manos se helaron. Su vida se desmorono. Sangre. ¡Sangre! ¡SANGRE! ¡había sangre por todos lados!

En la cama, en sus brazos, en sus manos, en su rostro. ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre, sangre de ella!.

Draco corrió hacia la cama, levantándola en sus brazos, abrazándola, colocándola en sus piernas. ¡Había mucha sangre! Las lagrimas quemaban en sus ojos al verla de esa forma, el rostro calmo, los dos grandes ojos de chocolate cerrados, los labios morados, los pulsos cortados. El la abrazo aun más fuerte, las lagrimas ahora corriendo libremente por su rostro. Ella estaba pálida y tan fría. Draco la abrazo nerviosamente acercando el rostro de Virginia a su pecho, queriendo oír de nuevo su voz melodiosa. Temblaba y lloraba. Levantando de nuevo su rostro, la observo de cerca. Aproximo lentamente sus labios, besándola por la primera y ultima vez. Ella estaba fría. Sus labios estaban fríos. Fríos. Muertos. Ella estaba muerta.

Colocándola en la cama, Draco alcanzo el teléfono. Y llamo una ambulancia. Debía haber algo que pudiesen hacer. Las cosas no podían terminar de esa forma. Su vida no podía desmoronarse exactamente cuando había encontrado un camino, cuando todo parecía encajar. Volvió hacia ella, hacia el cuerpo sin vida. El sabia, sin embargo, que no podrían hacer nada. Sabia que estaba muerta. Solo no quería creerlo. Eso no podía ser verdad.

Poco tiempo después, la ambulancia llego. Ellos la llevaron al hospital. Draco la siguió, su corazón partido en mil pedazos, sus sueños destruidos, todas sus esperanzas muertas con ella. Se acordaba turbiamente del ruido de los carros en la calle, mientras la sirena abría camino. Recordaba remotamente los médicos atendiéndola. Recordaba vagamente la sala de espera, las expresiones poco creyentes de las enfermeras que no dejaban duda, y del médico diciéndole por fin, aquello que ya sabia. Muerta. El amor de su vida, su dulce Virginia estaba muerta.

Ya amanecía cuando dejo el hospital, partido, perdido, desesperanzado, arrepentido. Debió haberse dado cuenta. Debió impedir que lo hiciera. Simplemente había dejado morir a su amor. Nunca se perdonaría por eso.

Sin saber que hacer, ni adonde ir, Draco paro en la calle, a la margen del río Tibe, apoyado en la baranda, mirándolo. Se llevo las manos a los bolsillos, y fue cuando la sintió. La carta. Se había olvidado de ella completamente. La letra del sobre era de Virginia y, apenas vio su caligrafía, sintió las lagrimas formarse y estar listas para caer. Intentando controlarse, la abrió. Necesitaba saber que decía. Necesitaba entender el por qué.

"_Draco, querido"-_ empezaba "_Me gustaría haber tenido el valor de decirte todo esto en el Café. Lo intente. Pero cuando te vi y vi tus ojos brillando hacia mi dirección, llenos de ternura, llenos de amor y de expectativa, no fui capaz. No encontré dentro de mi la fuerza necesaria para decirte que nunca podré retribuir tu amor, que nunca podré realizar tus sueños, que mis ojos nunca podrán llenarse con la misma ternura, con el mismo sentimiento al mirarte."_

"_No pienses que es tu culpa. No lo es. La culpa es mía. No soy más que un fantasma que olvido morir. No puedo amarte. No tengo la fuerza necesaria para amar a alguien. Y no pienses que no merecerías mi amor, si te lo pudiera dar. Lo intente, en verdad. Y lo intente por ti. Habría hecho esto antes, hace un año, si no nos hubiéramos encontrado. Era sobre eso que estaba pensando cuando te me acercaste en el Puente Sant'Angelo. Créeme cuando te digo que el corazón que me queda es tuyo, Más no es el suficiente y te mereces algo más."_

"_Lo supe en el momento en que te vi, en el Capitolio. Creciste. No era más ese niño arrogante que conocí en Hogwarts. En tu alma, vi, un poco de mis propios fantasmas, de mis propias desilusiones. Por eso, me sentí tan próxima a ti. La diferencia entre nosotros, sin embargo, es que todo lo que necesitas para cambiar tu vida es un poco de amor, encontrar a la persona correcta, en el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto. Yo se que crees que soy esa persona, pero estas equivocado. Para mi, tu amor no seria suficiente. Yo no puedo cambiar."_

"_No se si recuerdas como era en Hogwarts. Probablemente no. La única época en la que fui particularmente notada fue luego de toda esa historia de la Cámara Secreta y, bueno, esas no son buenos recuerdos. Ese no fue un año feliz. Aparte de eso, yo solo era conocida como la hermanita menor de Rony, la chiquilla siempre enamorada de Harry Potter. Estaría sorprendida si te hubieras fijado en mi más de dos veces. Yo solo sabia quien eras porque, bien, todos sabían. Eres a final de cuentas, Draco Malfoy. Yo no era tan interesante. Pero era feliz. Una niña común, sin muchos atractivos, pero feliz. Extraño esa época. ¡Era tan inocente! Pero fue hace mucho tiempo. Trece años para ser exacta."_

"_Fue después de que tu, Harry, Rony y Hermione se graduaran. El colegio no era lo mismo para mi sin el Trío. Los extrañaba. Por eso cuando llegaron las vacaciones de invierno, estaba ansiosa por ir a casa. Mi madre quería que me quedara en Hogwarts por la Guerra, que ya estaba empezando, pero pelee, grite, llore, y al final, acabe ganando. Extrañaba mucho a mi familia. Hoy imagino: que si me hubiera quedado en el colegio, nada hubiera pasado. Aun podría ser feliz. No sirve de nada pensar así, pero sin embargo eso hace que mi corazón sufra más"_

"_Me acuerdo como si fuera hoy. Era el día 21de diciembre y salí con mi mamá hacer unas compras al callejón Diagon. Las calles estaban llenas, y claro, me canse rápido. Nunca me gusto caminar entre multitudes. Entonces mi madre me dejo ir a buscar a los gemelos en su tienda y esperar la allá. No en tanto, nunca llegue a encontrarme con mis hermanos."_

"_No lo sabia, pero conforme caminaba por las calles repletas de gente, había una persona en particular observándome. Una persona llena de malas intenciones. Era tu padre, Draco. Tu papá. Cuando me separe de mi mamá, el tuvo la oportunidad perfecta. Me secuestro. Fue todo tan rápido que hasta hoy no recuerdo bien como sucedió. Solo se que, al día siguiente, desperté en un calabozo, en la Mansión Malfoy, y mi vida nunca volvió a ser la misma."_

"_Primero creí que me matarían. Pero no. Muchas veces, muchas más de las que recuerdo, desee morir en los meses, años que siguieron. La Guerra duro cuatro años, lo sabes, y durante todo ese tiempo me mantuvieron como prisionera. Siempre tenían cuidado de no matarme. Siempre me dejaban viva, ni que fuese por un pelo, ni que tuvieran que llamar médicos para que me examinaran. Todo para que la diversión no terminara. Era una Weasley al fin y al cabo. Era más divertido torturarme que torturar a cualquier otro. Después de un tiempo, pare de llorar. Pare de implorar. No tenia sentido. Simplemente desistí de esperar por un rescate, de esperar por piedad, de esperar por compasión, de esperar el sol nacer."_

"_De todos los abusos que sufrí, me acuerdo bien. Demasiado bien. Aun siento en mi piel el dolor y la humillación. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, es la oscuridad de ese calabozo lo que me asusta. Son el terror y el miedo de aquellos días que me mantienen despierta por las noches."_

"_Un día, cuando el recuerdo de la niña alegre que había sido solo era un eco en mi alma, el rescate finalmente vino. Pero era tarde. Nunca más volví a ser la misma. Nunca más voy a volver a ser la misma. Créeme, lo intente. Por mis padres, por mis hermanos, por mis amigos, y principalmente, por ti. Pero pase demasiado tiempo intentando olvidar como sentir para reaprenderlo ahora. No creo en las personas, no creo en el amor, no creo en este mundo. Para mi, no hay esperanza y cada vez que me levanto de la cama es solo un día más de sufrimiento, un día para recordar, recordar lo que pude haber sido."_

"_Por eso me aleje de mi familia- no puedo enfrentarme a ellos. Y por eso también abandone la magia- era demasiado doloroso estar cerca de algo que me causo tanto daño. Y es por eso que no puedo estar contigo. Cada vez que miro tus ojos, veo todo lo que no puedo tener: el amor, los sueños, el futuro color de rosa, los hijos, las preocupaciones, los besos, los cabellos grises, las manos entrelazadas. Yo se que me darías todo eso. Y mucho más. Me gustaría volver atrás, haberte conocido -realmente-en los años de Hogwarts, cuando aun era yo misma. Talvez, ahí, hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad. Ahí, talvez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pero no puedo" _

"_Espero que entiendas ahora el porque de todo: de mis humores, de mis tristezas, de mi poesía, de mi muerte. Se que siempre quisiste saberlo. Yo solo siento mucho no haber tenido el valor de explicártelo en vida. Y también espero, querido, que, entendiendo, seas capaz de perdonarme por dejarte de esta forma. Con seguridad no hoy. Y probablemente no mañana. Pero talvez, algún día. Cuando estés viejito y feliz, con el verdadero amor de tu vida. Vas a encontrarlo, en alguna esquina, estoy segura."_

"_Donde quiera que este ahora, créeme, estoy libre. Eternamente tuya."_

_Virginia._

Cuando Draco termino de leer la carta, estaba temblando. Estaba llorando. Creyó que ya estaba más allá de las lagrimas, pero se había equivocado. Para alguien que pasara por la calle era una imagen extraña: un hombre hecho, llorando como un niño, a la orilla del río Tibe, sosteniendo firmemente un pedazo de papel en la mano, en una ensolerada mañana de invierno. No le importaba. Nada le importaba porque su amor había muerto. Y el era el culpable- en todos los sentidos.

Draco siempre había sabido que la Guerra era la responsable por lo que le había pasado a Virginia. Lo que no sabia es que su padre estaba envuelto en ello. Y, lo peor de todo, es que el habría podido hacer algo para impedirlo. ¡Tantos destinos siendo decididos ese mismo día! Si el apenas hubiera sabido que ella estaba allá... mas no. ¿A quien quería engañar? Si lo hubiera sabido, en esa época, no habría hecho nada. No le importaba. Y ahora que si le importaba, no podía hacer nada.

El día 22 de diciembre, trece años atrás, un día después de que ella fuera llevada a la mansión, Draco había decidido huir de casa. Ella ya estaba allá. Y el no tenia ni idea. Tuvo la oportunidad y los medios para salvarla. ¡Si el hubiera tenido el conocimiento que tenia ahora! Si supiera que, doce años después la encontraría y que ella le ayudaría a descubrir lo que significaba de verdad preocuparse por alguien... Pero no. No es así que el destino funciona. No es en esa dirección que la vida anda. Nosotros hacemos nuestras elecciones y tenemos que aprender a vivir con ellas. Por el resto de nuestros días. Draco no creía, sin embargo, que podría vivir con esa elección en particular. Nunca se perdonaría haber causado tanto sufrimiento con su indiferencia. Era su culpa. Era su culpa que ella estuviera muerta. Que ella hubiera llorado tanto. Tanto dolor. El era el responsable de la melancolía en los ojos que tanto amaba. Muerta. Ella estaba muerta. Y era su culpa.

Dejándose caer al suelo, con la espalda apoyada a la baranda, Draco coloco su cabeza entre sus rodillas y lloro aun más. Ella estaba muerta y su vida acabada. No había esperanza. Ni niños de cabellos rojizos en su futuro. Ni risas. Ni sueños. Virginia, su dulce Virginia, estaba muerta.


	3. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

Esta es una traducción de la fic escrita por **Flora Fairfield** una gran escritora brasilera que lamentablemente murió hace más o menos un año. Fue con esta historia que empecé a leer fan fics y por eso es tan importante para mí…

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí…Diviértanse

**Capitulo 3- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.**

_"We have all the time in the world_

_Time enough for life to unfold_

_all the precious things love has in store_

_We have all the love in the world_

_If that's all we have you will find we need nothing more_

_Every step of the way will find us_

_With the cares of the world far behind us_

_We have all the time in the world_

_Just for love nothing more nothing less only love_

_Every step of the way will find us_

_With the cares of the world far behind us_

_We have all the time in the world_

_Just for love nothing more nothing less only love"_

_(We have all the time in the world - cantada por Louis Armstrong)_

22 de diciembre

Draco miro su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba cansado, pero decidido. Su padre estaba loco. No podía quedarse allí y arruinar su vida, o peor, perderla, solo por seguir a un hombre maniático. Como si el, Draco Malfoy, fuera a dejarse poner un estúpido tatuaje en el brazo y dejar que otro hombre aún más idiota, o mejor, una criatura porque eso ni era humano, ¡decirle lo que debía hacer! Como su padre podía creer eso era el misterio. El debía conocer el hijo que crió. Pensando lo bien, a el nunca le preocupo eso. Apenas asumió que Draco seguiría sus pasos y listo. Nunca le pregunto, nunca le ofreció otras opciones. Draco, sin embargo, tenía otros planes.

Poco le importaba lo que podía pasar en Inglaterra; no le importaba si Voldemort finalmente derrotaba a Potter. Sería una buena lección para el perfecto niño que sobrevivió. Pero el no se quedaría cerca para verlo. Desde que había salido de Hogwarts, Draco estaba trabajando con su padre. Lucius no estaba siendo cuidadoso con sus negocios, demasiado preocupado con todas las cosas relacionadas al Lord. Había algo grande siendo preparado. Draco lo podía sentir. El día anterior, Lucius se había quedado fuera hasta tarde y llegó inquieto, ansioso, excitado con algo. Algo definitivamente estaba sucediendo. Pero a Draco no le interesaba. Solo le agradecía a Voldemort por mantener a su padre ocupado el tiempo necesario para que pudiera desviar dinero de los negocios familiares. Ya había acumulado una pequeña fortuna. Suficiente para huir y quedarse lejos mientras que la pesadilla acababa. Eventualmente, un lado debía ser derrotado. Ahí, podría volver, si quisiese. Pero probablemente eso no iría a pasar. Allí no había nadie que le importará lo suficiente.

Enjuagándose las manos y la cara, Draco salió del baño, pasando por el armario, considerablemente vacío. Ya había separado todo lo que se llevaría. Las maletas estaban listas sobre la cama. Perdido en sus propios pensamientos, entro al cuarto y fue directo a la mesa de noche, donde estaba su reloj. Todo estaba casi listo. Ya casi era la hora. Ahora, lo que tenía que hacer era llamar a los elfos domésticos para que cargaran su equipaje, ponerse la chaqueta e irse. Estaría libre. Su papá no estaba en la casa. Probablemente solo volvería en la noche. Draco tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad. Volteándose, busco con la mirada su varita que debía estar sobre la mesa, entre las dos poltronas altas y negras cerca de la ventana. Sin embargo, no la encontró. Buscando rápidamente por el cuarto con los ojos, comenzó a preocuparse al no verla en ningún sitio.

- ¿Buscas esto?- escucho una voz familiar preguntarle. No sabía de quien era la voz, pero la conocía de algún sitio. Draco se volteó preocupado. Ante el estaba un hombre extremadamente parecido con su padre. En realidad, Draco pensó que era el. Pero luego de una observación más cuidadosa noto que el hombre era un poco más joven. Este sostenía su varita jugando con ella entre sus dedos, girándola despreocupadamente con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios. Sintiendo la rabia empezar a nacer en su pecho al constatar la presencia de un extraño en su cuarto, y sin lograr explicar la extraña semejanza con su padre, Draco respondió sin esconder su rabia.

- ¿Quién eres? – Le pregunto - ¿Cómo diablos entraste? – Completo en su usual tono arrogante.

- ¡Dios! Había olvidado como eras de prepotente- le dijo el hombre con una voz cansada, la sonrisa desapareciendo del rostro. – Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

- ¿Esto que? ¿De que se trata? Estoy seguro de que nunca te había visto en mi vida, ¿cómo puedes decir que te acuerdas de mi?- Draco le dijo controlándose. La última cosa que necesitaba era tener que lidiar con ese hombre en ese momento. Y no podía pedir ayuda, ya que bastaría una sola mirada a su equipaje listo para que cualquier 'amigo' de su padre descubriera lo que pretendía hacer.

-¿Estas seguro – respondió el hombre lentamente, bajando los brazos y acercándose a Draco – de que no me conoces? – el hombre estaba ahora a pocos pasos. Draco podía ver sus ojos grisáceos llenos de rabia, unos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, era casi como mirarse al espejo. No. No 'casi'. Era más que eso. Era como ver su propio reflejo. Draco estaba mirando dentro de sus propios ojos.

Asustado, de forma inconsciente dio un paso hacia tras. No podía ser verdad. Debía estar imaginando cosas, si era eso.

- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto de nuevo, esa vez en un susurro, la voz quebrada, toda la autoridad desapareciendo.

-Tu ya sabes quien soy- respondió el hombre con firmeza, halando un cordón que traía alrededor del cuello. En el cordón había una pequeña ampolleta que balanceo en el aire, sosteniéndola para que el otro la viera. Draco ya había escuchado hablar sobre esos dispositivo, pero nunca había visto un viratiempo antes. Eran cosas raras y controladas. – Pero, si todo sale como lo planeado, nunca voy a existir. Ahora, todo lo que debes hacer es escucharme con atención, porque toda tu vida depende de eso.

- ¿Mi vida?- Draco pregunto recuperando el tono irónico - ¡Lo dudo mucho! ¡Mi vida ya esta planeada!

- ¡Niño tonto!- el otro dijo con desprecio en la voz- No puedo creer que un día fui tu. ¡Y pensar que creía que las personas estaban equivocadas al odiarme! ¡Me merecí todo lo que paso!

- ¿De que estas hablando? – Draco pregunto, nuevamente inseguro. Aun intentaba organizar sus pensamientos. Nada de eso podía ser verdad, ¿o si? Seguramente era alguna broma de mal gusto. Lo único que le impedía recoger sus maletas y huir de ahí era que el extraño aun tenía su varita.

- Estoy hablando de tu futuro. De NUESTRO futuro. ¿Acaso no quieres saber lo que paso, niño?

-¡No soy un niño!

- Si, lo eres. Y lo peor es que lo vamos a descubrir demasiado tarde.

- ¿Nosotros?- de nuevo el tono irónico.

- ¡NOSOTROS!- el otro dijo, levantando la voz y había tanta rabia en esa simple palabra que la sonrisa engreída se borro inmediatamente del rostro de Draco. - ¡Nosotros! Tu y yo porque, caso no lo hayas notado, yo SOY tu. O mejor, soy lo que serás dentro de algunos años. Soy tu después de que descubras que hay más en la vida que tus estúpidas concepciones; que hay más en la vida que tus propias necesidades.

-¿Hay más en MI vida que MIS propias necesidades? ¡Creo que no! – Draco lo interrumpió sin esconder el sarcasmo – Y estas aquí para decirme eso, esa es la prueba que necesitaba para saber que todo esto es una mentira. ¡Yo nunca diría algo así! ¡NUNCA! – Y después de una pausa - ¿QUIÉN ERES?

- Ya te respondí esa pregunta.

- No, no me has contestado nada. ¡Mientes! ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te mando? ¿Por acaso el imbecil de Dumbledore cree que con esta pequeña farsa va a ser que lo ayude? ¿Crees que no se que ese viejo tonto piensa que me puedo unir al 'lado de la luz'? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? – Draco le pregunto sin lograr controlarse. La situación entera irritándolo bastante. - ¿Quién eres?

El hombre no le respondió de inmediato. Como evaluando la paciencia de Draco, simplemente se quedo parado por un instante, la expresión más cansada del mundo. Por fin, se volteo y camino hacia la ventana, dejándose caer en una de las poltronas. Draco estaba a punto de explotar cuando finalmente el otro abrió la boca, la voz tan cansada como su expresión.

-¿Pruebas? ¿Quieres pruebas de que soy tú? Esta bien. – El continuo sin dar espacio a interrupciones – se todo sobre ti. Cada pensamiento, cada idea, cada acción, cada sentimiento, por más oscuro y detestable que sea.

- No estoy interesado...- Draco intento pararlo.

- ¡Cállate! – el hombre grito, la rabia brillando nuevamente en sus ojos.- Me vas a oír por bien o por mal. Y, créelo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. – Completo, sosteniendo el viratiempo – La pregunta es: ¿tú lo tienes?

Ante esa pregunta, Draco sintió un escalofrío. Tiempo era todo lo que no tenía en ese momento. Si su padre llegase cuando el aun estaba en casa, había pocas probabilidades de que logrará salir. Mejor quedarse callado y fingir escuchar para poder coger su varita y huir.

Tomando el silencio del chico como un permiso, el hombre continúo:

- Se todo sobre ti- repitió –Se que, luego de tu graduación, le contaste a tu padre los planes de Pansy de huir para no casarse con Crabbe como su familia quería. Lo hiciste para ganarse su confianza, ¿cierto? Ella confió en ti y la traicionaste.- el hombre le dijo sin emoción – ¿Y porque era importante tener la confianza de tu padre? Para que el dejara sus negocios en tus manos y pudieras, entonces, desviar dinero. ¿Quieres que describa la estrategia que usaste para hacerlo, niño?

Draco se asusto. Nadie debía saber esas cosas. Nadie excepto el mismo.

- Usaste un banco muggle para que no pudieran rastrear el dinero a través de Gringotes. Le hiciste creer a tu padre que algunas inversiones estaban generando prejuicios cuando, en realidad, te estabas quedando con las ganancias. Ah, claro, plantaste suficientes pruebas para que el contador fuera incriminado si descubrían tu plan. – a esa altura, Draco ya estaba más que pálido. El no había creído que ese hombre de verdad viniera del futuro. Pero ¿como explicar esas cosas?- ¿Quieres que continúes?- le pregunto el hombre, levantándose y mirándolo, los ojos brillando- ¿Quieres que te diga como, cuando eras pequeño, acostumbrabas pasar horas detrás de una de las empleadas porque ella te trataba más como un hijo que tu madre? ¿Qué cuando quebraste un jarrón en la oficina de tu padre sin querer con tu escoba, no dudaste en inculparla? Todo para que tu padre no se decepcionara de ti, ¿no es cierto? Hasta que finalmente descubriste que eso no importaba por que el no te amaba. ¡Y nunca lo iba hacer! ¿Quieres que te diga como te hizo sentir eso? ¿Cómo lo darías todo por una mirada de afecto de su parte? ¿O de tu madre, quizás? ¿Será que ella va a notar tu ausencia? ¡Lo dudo!

-¡BASTA! ¡No te quiero oír más!- exclamo Draco, tapándose los oídos. No podía soportarlo.

-¡Eso! ¡Actúa como el niño mimado que eres! ¿A quien le va importar? ¡Es fácil que nadie te importe cuando nadie lo hizo por ti!

-¡Eso no es verdad!

- ¿No? ¿Estas seguro? – el hombre le pregunto sarcástico.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? - Draco le pregunto, esquivando la respuesta.

- ¿Entonces ahora me crees?

Draco lo pensó por un segundo. Aquello no podía ser mentira. Aquel hombre sabia cosas que el nunca le había contado a nadie. Tenía su voz, el mismo tono sarcástico, la misma sonrisa arrogante, los mismos ojos grisáceos. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades? No, ese hombre le estaba diciendo la verdad. Y probablemente tenía un muy buen motivo para estar ahí.

-Te creo.- le respondió por fin- Ahora, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Quiero que desistas de tus planes para huir. Hay algo más importante que debes hacer.

- ¿Más importante? ¿Más importante que salvar mi propia piel? ¡Estas loco!

- ¿por qué será que esa respuesta no me sorprende?

- ¡Es bueno saber que el sentido de humor no cambio con el tiempo! Ahora hablando serio, ¿qué quieres de mí? No puede ser lo que me dijiste porque claramente las cosas no salieron mal. Quiero decir, estas aquí, entonces obviamente no morí y, al juzgar por tu ropa, el dinero no es el problema. Entonces, dime, de verdad, ¿qué quieres?

- Te lo acabo de decir – el hombre respondió, con visible impaciencia- Y, antes de que empieces de nuevo, tienes razón, las cosas no salieron mal. Huí y me quede con el dinero, viví escondido hasta que la guerra termino.

-¿Guerra?

- Si, eso mismo. GUERRA. Los peores cuatro años que la comunidad mágica vivió. Pero al final dio cierto. Potter derroto a Voldemort...

- Déjame adivinar: ¿todos vivieron felices para siempre? – Draco lo interrumpió con ironía.

- Lejos de eso. Muy lejos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Bueno, para comenzar, todos van a odiarte y a repudiarte por no haber luchado en la Guerra. Gracias a eso, el apellido de nuestra familia va ser uno de los más despreciados.

- ¿Y ya no lo es?

-Si, pero si lucharas eso podría cambiar.

-¿Salvar nuestro apellido? ¿Es eso lo que quieres que haga? Lo siento mucho pero prefiero vivir despreciado que morir en la gloria. Slytherin, ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡No Griffindor! Estas hablando con la persona equivocada.

- Eso era lo que solía pensar también. Obviamente.

-¿y porque ya no? ¡Dios! ¿Qué me hicieron? ¿Lobotomía?

-No fue necesario y, no, no estoy aquí porque debas salvar el nombre de nuestra familia. Es a una persona la que debes salvar. Alguien que esta en las mazmorras ahora.

-¿Quién? – Draco pregunto desconfiado.

-Virginia Weasley.

-¿Weasley? ¿Una Weasley? – Estaba ultrajado- ¿Quieres que me arriesgue, que arriesgue todo lo que he planeado por una Weasley?

- Nunca te fijaste en ella, ¿cierto? Se que no.

- ¿Por qué lo haría? Es solo una Weasley.

-¿No quieres saber lo que le sucedió? ¿Cómo tu padre la mantuvo prisionera aquí durante cuatro años? ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que el y sus 'amiguitos' le hicieron?

-No me importo lo que le podía suceder a Pansy.- Draco respondió sin emoción- que teóricamente debía ser mi amiga. ¿Por qué debería importarme lo que le pase a una Weasley?

Draco tardo un segundo para entender que había pasado después de que termino de hablar. En un instante, estaba hablando lo poco que le importaba y, al siguiente, estaba contra la pared, el labio partido donde el hombre lo había golpeado, ojos furiosos mirándolo de cerca.

- ¡Imbecil!- mascullo el hombre. ¡Pequeño imbecil! ¿Será que no lo puedes entender? Todo lo que he hecho los últimos cinco años de mi vida es imaginar la forma de arreglarlo todo y lo que oigo de ti es que 'ella es solo una Weasley'. Te mataría con mis propias manos si no fuera algo estúpido. ¡Pero, créeme, ganas no me faltan! – Draco aun estaba contra la pared, siendo presionado con una fuerza impresionante. No sabía que tenía tanta pasión. Eso lo confundió. El no podía enamorarse de una Weasley, ¿podía? -No ves la oportunidad que te estoy ofreciendo. ¿Cómo podrías? Eres solo un niño mimado, patético, estúpido y tonto. No ves la oportunidad de cambiar tu vida aunque te golpee de frente. ¡Ni siquiera se porque lo intente! Debí volver antes, impedir que papá la secuestrara, ¡pero no! ¡Tenía que salvarte también! El mayor error de mi vida, con seguridad. ¿Cómo podía hacerte entender en minutos lo que me llevo años aprender? – el hombre le pregunto, soltándolo finalmente y volteándose. El chico cayó al suelo, tosiendo, esperando que su respiración volviera a normalizarse. Realmente se había asustado.

- Siempre supe que había sido un joven tonto, pero, créelo, es doloroso tener una prueba tan evidente. ¿Y sabes cual es la parte más triste? Es en la que te digo que voy a salvarla independiente de cualquier cosa. Y, con eso, te aseguro que ella no va estar sentada en una plaza de Roma, solitaria en una tarde de invierno para que la encuentres. ¡Nunca vas a conocerla! Nunca vas a entender lo que es amar a alguien. Si, eso mismo. UNA WEASLEY. Me enamore de una Weasley. Y cuando finalmente se lo iba a decir, la encontré muerta. MUERTA. Ella se suicido porque no podía vivir con todo lo que mi padre, nuestro padre, le hizo. Nunca vas a conocer el amor. Nunca vas a entender el dolor y el desespero. Ni la alegría o la felicidad. ¡Simplemente vas a seguir con tu patética vida como si nada hubiera pasado!

-¿Por qué? – Draco finalmente logro murmurar en una voz débil.- ¿Por qué vas a salvarla, si como dices, nunca voy a encontrarla?- el hombre dejo escapar una carcajada amarga antes de responder.

- Es lo más difícil de entender, ¿no? Se que te parecía gracioso, como Granger y Weasley darían sus vidas por Potter en un instante. No lo entiendes. Solo lo entenderás después de ella. Fue con ella que aprendiste a importarte con alguien a demás de ti. No es patético. No es gracioso. Es maravilloso. No me importa si nosotros dos vamos a dividir el resto de una miserable vida. Lo único que me interesa es que ella tenga una oportunidad. Que pueda ser feliz. Aunque eso signifique que ella se vaya directamente para los brazos del imbecil de Potter, se case con el y tengan diez hijos. Desde que ELLA sea feliz, NO me importa más nada.

Draco se quedo en silencio ante la última frase. Era cierto que siempre se había burlado de la increíble devoción entre el Trío Maravilla. Siempre se burlaba de cualquier clase de amor y nunca, ni por un momento, había imaginado que podía amar. No de esa forma, por lo menos, tan apasionado, tan completamente. Y definitivamente no una Weasley. ¿Será que ese sentimiento era así tan maravilloso? ¿Será que valía la pena?

Mirando hacia arriba ya que aun estaba en el piso, se vio a si mismo, dieciocho años más viejo, algunos cabellos blancos entre los rubios, líneas de expresión marcando su rostro, los mismos ojos grises penetrantes y, en el momento, absolutamente cansados. Había muchísimo más en esos ojos que en los suyos. Dieciocho años más. Un amor. Más lagrimas. Ante el, estaba un hombre. Un hombre en el que nunca esperaría volverse. El no podía ni imaginarse todas las cosas responsables de semejante cambio. Probablemente no habían sido bonitas o tranquilas. Draco no quería cambiar. Quería seguir su vida como lo había planeado sin importarse con nada además de si mismo. Eso lo hacía todo más fácil. ¿Pero será que era posible?

- Muy bien- el hombre dijo por fin, la voz firme y controlada – Al final de cuentas, es tu elección. Toma.- le dijo, arrojando su varita sobre la cama – Tómala y huye como la primera vez. No te preocupes. Lucius no te va a encontrar. Eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para no ver que sería contra mi propio bien inducirte a hacer algo que nos perjudicaría en el futuro, pero sin duda astuto lo bastante como para engañar a Voldemort y a tu padre. Y, mientras sigues con tu patética existencia, yo voy a salvar al amor de nuestra vida. –y salió del cuarto, dejando a Draco solo de nuevo.

'El amor de nuestra vida' se repitió. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué tenía de especial esa chica como para conquistarlo al punto de querer arriesgar todo para salvarla? Draco no podía dejar de imaginarlo. Contra todo su sentido de auto preservación, estaba curioso. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Reunir sus cosas e irse como lo había planeado? ¿Abandonar todo e ir a salvarla? ¿Quedarse sentado en su cuarto, esperando que su padre llegara y, con seguridad, matarlo al ver las maletas listas? Ninguna opción parecía particularmente tentadora. Sin embargo, era Draco Malfoy, debía hacer alguna cosa. Mirando la puerta por donde el hombre había salido, tomo una decisión.

Se levanto, cogió su varita y murmuro un hechizo para sanar el corte en su labio. Después, con otro hechizo, prendió la chimenea. Agarrando un poco de polvo de-flu, lo arrojo al fuego y convoco un elfo domestico, ordenándole que se llevara sus maletas hacia uno de los carruajes de la mansión. Sin esperar que el elfo volviera, dio media vuelta y salió tras el hombre. ¿Quien le podía decir que no podría salvar a la chica y después huir con el dinero? El era, Draco Malfoy, al final.

Aun no creía mucho que podría enamorarse de ella en el instante en que la viera, pero estaba demasiado curioso para irse sin descubrir como era. Y, después, podría irse igual, y ganando, al mismo tiempo, la gratitud de algunas personas importantes si de verdad Voldemort era derrotado. Aquella pequeña aventura, parecía más lucrativa que al principio.

Con esos pensamientos 'altruistas' en mente, Draco Malfoy acelero, siguiendo el corredor que llevaba hacia las mazmorras. En poco tiempo, vio al hombre después de una curva, caminando despacio como si tuviera miedo de perderse.

- ¿olvidaste el camino? – le pregunto arrogante, haciendo que el otro se volteara. Había sorpresa en sus ojos, pero no lo demostró.

-Hace mucho que no entro a esta casa. Dieciocho años para ser exacto.

- Bueno, talvez pueda ayudar.- Draco respondió aun arrogante.- Vamos- dijo, recomenzando a caminar.

-Espera.- el otro lo interrumpió, sosteniéndolo por el brazo.

- Ya estoy aquí, ¿no? ¿No es lo que querías? – Draco le pregunto enojado.- ¿O tienes algún otro sermón para mí?

-No. Ningún sermón- el hombre respondió – Solo esto.- completo, sacando un sobre de su bolsillo y entregándoselo a Draco.

-¿qué es esto?

-Es para ella. Guárdalo y, cuando me haya ido, prométeme que se lo entregaras a Virginia.

- Esta bien.- Draco respondió sonriendo.- Considera que esta en tus propia manos.- murmuro, recomenzando a caminar.

-Que gracioso.- respondió el otro siguiéndolo.

Fue una caminada extraña por los corredores de la mansión. Los dos lado a lado, en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Y eran completamente diferentes así como ellos eran personas diferentes. Eran el mismo hombre, el mismo Draco Malfoy y, aun así, eran dos extraños. Dieciocho años hacen mucha diferencia. Toda.

- Aquí estamos.- dijo Draco cuando finalmente terminaron de bajar la escalera de piedra y pisaban el frío suelo de las mazmorras.- Debí traer mi chaqueta.- completo al sentir el aire helado del sitio.

-Te ofrecería el mío, pero Virginia lo puede necesitar.

- ¡Dios! ¡Que romántico!

-¿Te puedes callar?

-Ok, Romeo. No digo nada más. Ahora, ¿sabes donde esta? ¿Las mazmorras no son exactamente pequeñas y cómodas?

- No, no se, pero no debe ser tan difícil de descubrir. ¿Dónde escondería papá una prisionera como ella?

-Lejos lo suficiente para que nadie la encuentre, pero cerca lo bastante para que el llegue fácilmente.

- Fue lo que pensé.

- Porque será que eso no me sorprende, al final, ¡SOMOS LA MISMA PERSONA!

- ¿Será que te puedes guardar tus brillantes comentarios? Esto es serio.

- ¿Quieres encontrarla solo, Romeo?

-¡Dios! Eres irritante. No me admira que no tuviera amigos.

- ¡Tu no querías amigos! ¡Yo no quiero amigos!

- Bien. Mejor dejamos los insultos. Volviendo al problema, por lo que recuerdo, papá tenía un pasadizo secreto muy bien escondido en su oficina que iba a un sitio alejado de las mazmorras, ¿cierto?

- Cierto ¿crees que es haya donde la tiene?

- ¿Tienes una mejor idea?

- Vamos. No esta cerca. – Draco respondió comenzando a caminar. El conocía muy bien ese lugar. Cada pasadizo, cada corredor. Llegar allá no sería un problema. Lo que le preocupaba era la posibilidad de que Lucius llegara mientras ellos estaban en las mazmorras. Ese sería un error mortal. No tenían mucho tiempo.

Aproximadamente treinta minutos y muchas curvas después, comenzaron a oír una voz femenina gritando. A medida que caminaban, la voz se volvía más nítida. Eran gritos de socorro.

- Bueno, por lo menos ahora sabemos que estamos en el sitio correcto.- Draco murmuro mientras el otro aceleraba la marcha. Draco paro un instante, observando al hombre alejarse, el cual unos quince pasos después paro frente una de las puerta. "Ella debe estar allí" pensó Draco. Aquella era su última oportunidad de irse. Ya había ayudado demasiado, hecho más de lo que debía. Si su padre lo descubría estaba perdido. Por un segundo, titubeo. Falto poco para que diera media vuelta y abandonase todo, pero, contemplando la expresión impaciente del hombre, su propia expresión, desistió de huir. Por más frustrado y asombrado que estuviera, Draco simplemente no lograba ignorar todo lo que había escuchado. La curiosidad lo consumía. No solo eso. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que al abandonarlos en las mazmorras, estuviera destruyendo su futuro. ¿El y una Weasley? Era difícil de creer. Casi imposible, pero necesitaba descubrirlo.

Comenzando, finalmente, a caminar, Draco se acerco al otro hombre.

-¿Por qué no abres la puerta?- le pregunto con impaciencia en la voz. Al otro lado, la chica paro de gritar al escucharlo- ¿Tienes miedo? – completo arrogante extendiendo la mano. Las puertas estaban hechizadas de forma que solo el y su padre podían abrirlas. Ni siquiera su madre podía. Intentando no pensar en eso, Draco empujo la puerta.

Con un baque y un chillido, estaba ante la oscuridad de la celda. No había ventanas ni ninguna luz. Solo el suelo frío y el aire helado. Por un instante, revisó el sitio con los ojos buscando un destello de rojo. Sin embargo, no vio nada. Ni un suspiro. Weasley estaba ahí. Ellos lo sabían. Habían oído sus gritos hacia un segundo. Ahora, no en tanto, la celda estaba silenciosa. Mirando hacia el lado, noto que el hombre tampoco entendía. Con una expresión resignada, Draco dio un paso hacia delante, entrando en la oscuridad.

-Weas...- comenzó, pero fue súbitamente interrumpido. Por segunda vez en ese día, Draco tardo para entender que había sucedido. Un momento estaba de pie, en dirección a la puerta, llamando a la chica y, al siguiente, estaba en el piso, con la cabeza adolorida por el golpe, el peso de una persona sobre su cuerpo. Atontado, pasaron algunos segundos antes de que notara que la chica estaba buscando en sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué, Weasley? – Pregunto mezquinamente mientras intentaba zafarse - ¿Buscando cambio? No sabía que estabas tan desesperada por dinero... – estaba intentando irritarla, hacerla perder la concentración, pero eso no paso. La chica parecía saber muy bien lo que hacia. Draco era más fuerte que ella, pero, al haber crecido con seis hermano, su habilidad para mantenerlo preso al piso no era sorprendente. Y además, el no quería lastimarla. Un momento después, sin embargo, se canso de ser caballero y la empujo con fuerza hacia tras. Weasley dejo escapar un grito bajo cuando sus costillas golpearon el suelo, pero, antes que Draco pudiera hacer algo, ella se levanto apuntándole con alguna cosa.

- Por el momento hay cosas más importantes que el dinero, Malfoy- susurro cansada. Fue ahí que el entendió. Ella había estado buscando la varita. Y obviamente la había encontrado. -¡Me vas a sacar de aquí!

- ¡En serio, Weasley!, ¿Lo juras? ¿Para que crees que baje? ¿A conversar o a jugar un poquito de ajedrez? – le contesto irónico, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Ella pareció dudar por un segundo, ante esa respuesta, pero no bajo la varita, ni suavizo su mirada. Observándola cuidadosamente, Draco no pudo dejar de admirarla. Ella no sabia donde estaba, no sabia cuales eran sus intenciones o las de el hombre parado en la puerta, no sabia si seguiría viva en el próximo minuto, pero aun así no daba señales de ceder, ni de desistir. Su cabello rojizo desordenado, cayendo libremente por su rostro, temblaba levemente y sus mejillas estaban rojas por la pequeña lucha. Sus ojos, entre tanto, tenían un brillo impresionante, una fuerza, valor. Ella era linda. Por lo menos ahora entendía porque se había enamorado de ella en el futuro. No que el se fuera a enamorar de ella de nuevo, no, de ninguna manera. Un Malfoy no puede amar una Weasley. Eso era contra las leyes del universo.

-¡Malfoy!- dijo su apellido como si fuera un insulto - ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

-¡Yo también! ¡Mi padre te trajo aquí, no yo! Vinimos a ayudar.

-¿Por qué debería creerte? Por todo lo que se, eres un mortífago igualito a tu padre.

- Nunca- mascullo, la rabia evidente en los ojos – me compares con el. ¡Nunca, Weasley, nunca! ¡Te quieres quedar, esta bien! ¡Las probabilidades de que logres escapar sin mi ayuda, aun con la varita, son inexistentes! Pero, si quieres hacerlo, vete- completo, moviéndose para que el camino hacia la puerta quedara libre.

La chica miro vacilante la salida, donde el hombre permanecía observando la escena silenciosamente. Cuando noto que la mirada de ella se posaba en el, dio un paso hacia el frente, entrando también a la celda. No era posible ver sus facciones, por lo que Weasley no noto las semejanzas entre el y Draco. Talvez fuera mejor así. Entre menos preguntas, más rápido saldrían.

- Virginia- le dijo suavemente. Era extraño para Draco oír su propia voz usando ese ton. No sabía que era capaz de tanta delicadeza – El chico dice la verdad. Te vas a perder en las mazmorras si intentas irte sola. Fueron hechas con ese objetivo.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto, soltando un poco la varita. Era obvio que el hombre había captado su atención. ¿Me conoces?

-Si, Virginia, te conozco.- y respondiendo la pregunta que estaba en la mente de la joven.- No, no me conoces. Aun no. Yo le avise al chico que estabas aquí y lo convencí de que viniera a ayudarte. No te asustes. No dejaría que nadie te lastimara.- le dijo. Aun en la oscuridad, Draco sabía que la mirada de el estaban totalmente dirigida a ella con una clara expresión de adoración. No podía dejar de sentirse un poco enojado por eso. ¿El? ¿Adorando a alguien? ¡Que absurdo!

Lentamente, el hombre comenzó acercarse a la joven. Draco tuvo miedo de que ella efectivamente usara la varita. Sin embargo no lo hizo. Apenas se quedo parada, mirando de forma indagadora. Cuando el estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que ella pudiera verlo aun en la oscuridad, sonrió.

-Tus ojos...- murmuro ella, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-¡Dios!- exclamo el hombre - ¡Como fui de ciego! Yo creía que la tristeza te hacía más bonita... ¡si lo hubiera sabido!...- la sonrisa de ella desapareció lentamente, siendo sustituida por una expresión de duda.

- Sinceramente- Draco interrumpió antes de que ella preguntara alguna cosa – Me decepcionas, Romeo. Esa escena me da ganas de vomitar. ¿Será que nos podemos ir antes de que mi padre llegue y dañe la fiesta?

- Creo que es un poco tarde para eso, Draco.- una voz fría venía de la puerta. – Y, si me permites decir, hijo, eres tu el que me decepciona- Lucius estaba parado, en la salida de la celda, impidiéndoles escapar. Estaba impecable: el cabello, la ropa, la voz controlada, la varita en mano. Draco intento evaluar sus posibilidades. Vio al hombre colocarse frente a Weasley para protegerla, pero, a parte de eso no hizo ningún otro movimiento. Draco estaba desarmado. Un paso en falso y estarían muertos antes de que pudieran hacer alguna cosa.

-Padre- comenzó a hablar, intentando ganar tiempo, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Callado! No quiero oír. No quiero disculpas. Esta muy claro lo que esta pasando aquí. No tienes nada que explicar, hijo- lo dijo con asco.- Pero, sin duda, Hay mucho por lo que debes ser castigado.– Sin dejar ver ninguna emoción, le apunto la varita a Draco.- _¡Crucio!_

En un segundo, toda la conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor salió de la mente del chico. Había dolor, solamente dolor. Draco nunca antes había sido sometido a la maldición Cruciatus. No tenía idea de cómo era, como era sentir su cuerpo ser perforado por millares de cuchillos, como su cabeza parecía querer explotar, como podía sentir cada una de sus extremidades ser arrancadas y colocadas solo para arrancarlas de nuevo, como parecía que cada hueso era quebrado y retorcido, como la muerte parecía la ultima esperanza, la única salida. Fueron los instantes más largos de su vida. Era claro que cualquier persona sometida a ese sufrimiento mucho tiempo enloquecería. Sería simplemente imposible tolerar tanto dolor, tanto desespero.

Entre tanto, todo paro: el dolor lacerante en el pecho, la sensación de ser aplastado, golpeado. No obstante, su cuerpo aun estaba adolorido. No había marcas visibles, pero si el recuerdo de la tortura. Intentando controlarse, volver a su estado normal, Draco levanto la cabeza. Una mano estaba apoyada sobre su hombro y escucho a lo lejos una voz que preguntaba como estaba. Concentrándose, reconoció la mano pequeña de Weasley intentando ayudarle a levantarse.

En contra de todos sus instintos, acepto la ayuda. No estaba en condiciones de levantarse solo y necesitaban salir de ahí. Una vez de pie, Draco observo la celda, intentando entender que había pasado, porque su padre había parado la tortura. Mirando más allá de Weasley que estaba a su lado, con una involuntaria mirada de preocupación observándolo, vio lo que estaba sucediendo. Su padre y el hombre estaban luchando. No con varitas o hechizos, sino con los puños. Estaban en el piso, el cabello de su padre despeinado, los labios del otro sangrando. Dos varitas caídas, cerca de los dos. Dando algunos pasos vacilantes en dirección a ellos, Draco uso toda la concentración que le quedaba para agacharse y recoger las armas. Después, volvió a donde estaba Weasley empuñando la varita sin saber que hacer, seguramente con miedo de lanzar un hechizo y acertar al hombre equivocado.

-Vamonos- susurro el, halándola.

-¡No podemos! – Respondió ella inmediatamente – No podemos abandonarlo...

-¡Si podemos! – Draco le dijo fríamente y, después de un segundo, de forma más suave y mirándola incisivamente – El quería que escaparas de forma segura. Ahora ni más un pero. Nos vamos.- completo, tomándola por el brazo y halándola con fuerza hacia la puerta.

Desde el lado de afuera de la celda, aun oían el ruido de la lucha, pero Draco no paro ni un instante. Arrastrando a la joven por los corredores, después de un tiempo dejaron de oír cualquier cosa que no fueran sus propios pasos sobre la piedra. Draco no disminuyo la velocidad o dudo. No sabía quien vencería la lucha. Podría ser su padre y no quería estar cerca si eso sucedía. Por esa razón, siguió arrastrando a la chica sin fijarse en la fuerza que estaba usando hasta que finalmente llegaron a las escalas que los sacaban de las mazmorras. Colocándola ante el para que no se atrasara ni decidiera volver por culpa de sus instintos griffindors, comenzaron a subir las escalas.

Cuando, finalmente, llegaron a la casa, Weasley respiro aliviada.

-Aun no escapamos- el interrumpió secamente sus pensamientos, tomándola nuevamente del brazo y halándola a través de los corredores hacia la puerta principal. En el lado de afuera, el carruaje que había mandado que prepararan lo estaba esperando. Sin mirar atrás, sin vacilar, Draco bajo los escalones de la entrada de la mansión, abrió la puerta del carruaje y empujo a la chica hacia dentro, entrando luego. Solo después de quitarle su varita de las manos a la joven y murmurar el destino (era un vehículo encantado que no necesitaba de conductor) respiro aliviado. Sentía que no respiraba bien desde que su padre le había lanzado la maldición. Permitiéndose unos segundos de descanso, Draco apoyo la cabeza en la silla y cerro los ojos. Podía sentir que ella lo observaba atentamente, pero decidió ignorarla. Después lidiaría con ella, merecía unos minutos de paz antes de que empezara la tempestad. Entonces, durante todo el tiempo entre la Mansión y la Madriguera permanecieron en silencio.

Cuando finalmente pararon en frente de la puerta de la casa de los Weasleys, Draco dudo. No quería entrar, pero sabía que había explicaciones para dar. Mirando a la chica que ya abría la puerta y notando su mirada indagadora, el le hizo una seña con la cabeza y la siguió. Sería divertido ver a los Weasleys y a Potter agradecerle por alguna cosa. Se había tomado el trabajo, podía, por lo menos disfrutar las ganancias.

Desde el momento en que la puerta de la casa fue abierta, Draco se sintió en el medio de un huracán. Sus padres, los seis hermanos, más Potter y Granger, todos queriendo abrazarla al mismo tiempo, haciendo miles de preguntas, llorando. Fue ahí que noto que estaba realmente en el fondo del pozo. La escena toda, el sentimentalismo barato, las lagrimas, le daban nauseas. Y todo eso porque ella había pasado una noche lejos.

Justamente cuando creyó que las cosas no podían volverse peores, los integrantes de la familia, que antes estaban demasiado felices para percibir cualquier cosa, comenzaron, uno a uno, a notar su presencia en la sala. Obviamente, el hecho de que el la haya traído a su casa no era, para ellos, indicio de que Draco, por lo menos una vez en su vida, solo había intentado ayudar. Al contrario. El debía ser el culpable de todo. Controlándose para no explotar y decir lo que no debía, al final el era minoría. Draco comenzó a explicar lo que había sucedido: como un hombre (omitió la parte del viaje en el tiempo) le había avisado que la chica estaba en las mazmorras de la mansión y lo había convencido de ayudar. Weasley lo miro de una manera extraña y el estaba seguro que ella sabia que esa no era toda la verdad, pero se quedo callada. Sin dar mayores detalles sobre la identidad del hombre, Draco narro lo que sucedió en la celda y la fuga de los dos. Por fin, y después de que la chica confirmo la historia, los Weasleys se calmaron un poco y el Sr. Weasley fue a contactar al Ministerio que había montado un equipo de búsqueda. Probablemente la mansión sería invadida por aurores y Lucius iría preso. A Draco no le importaba. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba en el carruaje y, en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, se iría.

Recibiendo las miradas más extrañas posibles por parte del Trío y del resto de la familia, con excepción de la chica, que parecía estar simplemente mirando la pared. Draco se sentó en uno de los viejos sofás de la sala y espero hasta que vinieran con noticias de su padre. El quería saber por lo menos que estaba pasando. No necesito esperar mucho, el Sr. Weasley entro a la sala, diciendo que había acabado de hablar con el jefe del equipo que había invadido la mansión. Los aurores habían encontrado dos cuerpos en las mazmorras: El de Lucius y el de un hombre no identificado. Uno había matado al otro.

La noticia de su propia muerte tuvo un efecto raro en Draco. No podía dejar de sentirse mal recordando aquel hombre, en lo que el se debía volver. Lo que haya sido, estaba ya acabado. Draco ya no sabía lo que el futuro le reservaba. Recordó las palabras de su yo futuro: "si todo sale bien, yo nunca voy a existir". El tenía razón. Draco nunca podría volverse ese hombre. Su vida estaba cambiando, ya había cambiado. Cualquier cosa ahora era su decisión y ese pensamiento era asustador.

La chica también parecía sentir alguna cosa por causa de esa muerte. Probablemente culpándose por haberlo abandonado, al final de cuentas, era una Grinffindor.

Sin lograr continuar dentro de aquella casa, aguantando todas las miradas indagadoras, incisivas, penetrantes, Draco se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Fue entonces que se acordó. Volteándose de nuevo, cogió el sobre de su bolsillo y extendió la mano hacia la chica:

- El me pidió que te lo entregara – y, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie en particular – Voy a estar afuera. Necesito un poco de aire.

Sin ninguna otra palabra, abrió la puerta y piso el pórtico. Mirando el carruaje, Draco pensó en entrar en el e irse. ¡Como le gustaría desaparecer! Pero ya no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Antes, podía simplemente ignorar todo, fingir no saber las cosas horribles que su padre hacia. Ahora, sin embargo, lo había sentido. La tortura no era agradable. Ni el miedo, Involuntariamente, pensó en la chica e intento imaginar todo lo que hubiera tenido que soportar si ellos no la liberaban. Al pensar en eso, la idea del suicidio parecía buena.

Bajando las escalas, contorneo el carruaje y se apoyo en el, cerca de la puerta, intentando decidir que hacer. Sabía que huir no sería lo correcto, pero no sabia si tenía el valor suficiente para quedarse y luchar.

Dentro de la casa, Ginny ignoro las preguntas silenciosas de todos mientras tomaba el sobre, murmuraba una disculpa y subía las escalas hacia su cuarto. La noticia de la muerte del hombre la había afectado. Claro que se sentía culpable, pero no era solo eso. Algo en la forma como el la miraba, en su tono de voz, la intrigaba profundamente. Quería saber quien era, y sabía que no conseguiría ninguna respuesta a través de Malfoy. Sentándose en el borde de la cama, Ginny abrió el sobre curiosa. Esa era la oportunidad de descubrir lo que había pasado.

El contenido cayó en la cama, había dos cartas y un anillo. Examinándola cuidadosamente, no tuvo dudas de que era un anillo de compromiso, lo que la dejo aun más curiosa. Cogiendo las dos cartas, casi deja escapar un grito de sorpresa, pues, en una de ellas, Ginny reconoció su caligrafía firme y clara escribiendo las letras del nombre: Draco Malfoy. No recordaba haberle escrito algo a el. Nunca. Abrió, la carta rápidamente y, a medida que iba leyendo, se convencía de que aquello solo podía ser una falsificación muy bien hecha: era una carta de suicidio. Ella obviamente nunca había escrito algo así. Nunca siquiera había pensado en eso. Cuando llego al fin, no en tanto, estaba asustada. Quien había escrito eso sabía que había sido secuestrada por Lucius. Sin entender nada, Ginny abrió la otra carta. No conocía la caligrafía, pero esa estaba, dirigida hacia ella:

"_Mi dulce Virginia_" leyó sin saber quien podía llamarla así.

"_Hay tantas cosas que debo contarte, tanto que explicar que no se bien por donde empezar. Debes tener miles de preguntas bailando en tu mente y no se si podré responderlas toda. Ni siquiera se si me creerás. Espero que si, mi amor, porque todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti"_

"_Te encontré una tarde en Roma. Se que nunca has ido, querida. Pero iras. O mejor, irías si yo no volviera a cambiar todo. Ahora, no se que va a pasar. Dentro de doce años, te conocí. Para ti futuro. Para mi pasado. ¡Estabas tan linda! ¡Tan perfecta! No pude impedirme enamorarme. No se si lo haría si pudiera, pues fue el amor, o el amor por ti, que me volvió finalmente humano. Nunca antes había amado, nunca había entendido antes. Pero gracias a ti, todo se volvió claro."_

"_Durante un año, fuimos amigos. Eras poeta. Una excelente. Y yo estaba perdidamente enamorado. A pesar de eso no me declare. Talvez hubiese imaginado lo que pasaría, o quizás solo fue miedo. La verdad no fui capaz. Eras demasiado perfecta y yo, completamente inadecuado. Había una tristeza constante en tus ojos, una tristeza que te daba un aire de otro mundo, una belleza penetrante y profunda. Solo supe el porque de ella muy tarde. Ya lo debes saber, si leíste la otra carta. Yo te encontré, amor. Sentí como la vida me abandonaba al mismo tiempo que te abandonaba. Cuando leí tu carta y supe que podía haberte salvado desde el principio, sentí como si un puñal atravesara mi corazón."_

"_Fue el día que me iba a declarar, el día en que compre el anillo. Es tuyo, Virginia. Cuando lo vi, supe que debía ser tuyo. No pude colocarlo en tu dedo, pero ahora se que esta donde debería. Guárdalo. Úsalo. Recuerda. Es un monumento a la vida que nunca será."_

"_Cuando moriste, casi me mato también. Lo habría hecho si no fuera un cobarde. Bueno, creo que fue una buena cosa que haya dejado de pensar en la muerte y empezado a poner todas mis fuerzas en encontrar una manera de arreglar todo. No se porque la idea de volver al pasado no se me ocurrió inmediatamente. Es tan obvio, ¿no? La oportunidad que todos queremos. Se que es como intentar hacer trampa en un juego de cartas con el diablo. Pero no me importa. Prefiero morir intentándolo."_

"_Después que decidí lo que debía hacer, aun tenía que escoger un momento para volver. Debí haber vuelto antes e impedido que te secuestraran. Por favor, discúlpame por eso. Te habría ahorrado ese sufrimiento, lo se, pero había otra cosa que necesitaba hacer: necesitaba intentar salvarme. En el fondo, talvez continué siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre, pero tenía el tiempo en mis manos, no pude resistir. Tenía que intentarlo._

"_Hace cinco años que moriste. Gaste prácticamente todos mis recursos para conseguir el viratiempo. Cosa rara y controlada. Pero no me importa. Si todo sale bien, eso no va hacer ninguna diferencia. Abandone mi vida en Italia y volví a Inglaterra. Estoy sentado en el escritorio de mi cuarto por primera vez en dieciocho años. Ya casi es la hora."_

"_Lo que necesito decirte antes de irme es que te amo. Se que nunca te lo dije antes. Debí hacerlo. Te extrañe cada minuto de estos cinco años y vivir sin ti es una tortura. No estoy volviendo para que podamos estar juntos. No, se como era a los dieciocho. Me odiarías. Solo quiero que tengas una oportunidad. Y que yo también la tenga. Y si eso significa que podamos tenerla juntos, entonces solo puedo sonreír."_

"_Prométeme algo, promete que vas a pensar en la idea con cariño. Mira ese niño tonto y arrogante que soy y piensa en lo que podría ser. El hombre que soy hoy esta dentro de el. Toda la capacidad de cambiar esta dentro del Draco que conoces. Y, tú, Virginia, tienes todo lo necesario para producir esos cambios. Yo te necesito. El no lo sabe aun, pero te necesita más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida"._

"_Otras dos cosas me gustaría pedirte. Espero que no sea demasiado: prométeme que en doce años, el día 27 de enero, vas a ver el anochecer en Roma, en la Plaza del Capitolio. Va ser el anochecer más bonito de tu vida. Te lo aseguro. Y prométeme un beso. El beso que nunca paso. Apenas uno. Es todo lo que te pido"._

"_Ahora debo irme. Te amo. Eres el amor de mi vida no importa lo que el chico pueda pensar ahora. Tuyo, Draco Malfoy"_

Cuando termino de leer la carta, Ginny estaba chocada. Asustada. Emocionada. Nunca había imaginado que podía despertar en alguien tamaña devoción. Mirando por la ventana, vio a Draco Malfoy apoyado en el carruaje, pensando. Ella no podía imaginarlo escribiendo esa carta. De ninguna forma. Y aun así, ni por un segundo, dudo de la autenticidad de esas palabras. Un amor tan grande no podía ser inventado.

Con un suspiro, Ginny cogió el anillo y se lo puso. Después, salió del cuarto, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta, sin hablar con nadie. Sabía lo que debía hacer.

Draco contemplo la puesta del sol sin realmente verla, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. No noto una pequeña figura de cabellos rojizos salir de la casa, contornear el carruaje y colocarse a su lado. Solo la vio cuando ella finalmente hablo:

- Se quien era, Malfoy.-

- Yo también, Weasley. ¿Cuál es la gran novedad? – respondió secamente, sin mirarla.

-¿Sabes lo que escribió en la carta?

- No, no caí tan bajo como para leer correspondencia ajena.

- No fue lo que quise decir...

-Olvídalo, Weasley.- le dijo, volteándose hacia ella – Mira, no se que escribió en la maldita carta, pero lo que haya sido, entiéndelo: no me importa. No me siento de la misma manera. No soy una ovejita perdida que necesita salvación, ¿ok?

-Malfoy, nunca te compararía con una ovejita perdida.

- Bueno, muy bien. Ahora, me puedes dejar en paz por un momento, tengo sitios que visitar.

-¿Pensando en huir?- le pregunto con un poco de sorpresa en la voz.

-¿qué? ¿No creíste que me iba a quedar esperando que tus hermanos me coman vivo?

-No... Quiero decir, no se que pensé.

-Escucha, Weasley, no necesitas agradecerme. Estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de haberte salvado. Todo lo que quiero es un poco de paz. ¿Sería posible?

- ¡No, no sería!- ella respondió, empezando a irritarse – Un poco de educación estaría bien.

-Desiste- le respondió el con una carcajada. –No soy el precioso de Potter. Ya te dije: no me interesa lo que estaba en la maldita carta. No es verdad. En este momento, todo lo que siento es una inmensa rabia de mi mismo por haber abandonado todo para salvar a una niñita tonta.

-Malfoy...

-¡No! No quiero tus ininterrupciones, ni tus sermones, ni tus agradecimientos. Solo quiero que te vayas. No necesitas fingir. Se que me odias. ¡Estoy solo como siempre! ¡Déjame en paz! – le dijo casi gritando. Sin embargo ella no se fue, al contrario.

Weasley lo miro cuidadosamente. Una mirada llena de comprensión. Dio dos pasos hacia delante, coloco las manos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazo. Draco se sintió raro. Nunca lo habían abrazado así, desinteresadamente, sin motivo. Debía haberla alejado, pero no pudo. Todo lo que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento.

-Irte o quedarte – ella le susurro al oído – Es tu decisión. Pero te garantizo que si decides quedarte, nunca más vas a estar solo.

- ¿Al final que fue lo que escribí en esa carta?- le pregunto. No con rabia o arrogancia. Solo sorpresa y curiosidad.

-Talvez un día te lo muestre. Cuando estés listo. – ella sonrió contra su hombro. En seguida, alejo la cabeza un poco mirándolo – Ahora, tengo que cumplir una promesa y, si decides irte, esta puede ser mi ultima oportunidad, por eso, espero que no te importe. –antes que Draco pudiese decir alguna cosa, ella se coloco en la punta de los pies y lo beso. Un beso leve, dulce, inocente. Las manos de el se cerraron involuntariamente alrededor de su cintura mientras respondía el beso.

Un segundo después, ella se alejo. El la soltó, intentando sonreír de forma arrogante, pero no pudo. En lugar de eso la vio sonriéndole traviesa.

-¿Te veo adentro? – le pregunto, levantando una de las cejas y, sin esperar una respuesta, se volteo y entro a la casa. Draco se quedo viendo el vacío mucho tiempo después de que ella entro. Sabía que ya no podría irse. No que estuviera enamorado de ella. ¡Por Dios! ¿El y una Weasley? Nunca. Pero había algo en ella que lo dejaba curioso, excitado y con miedo. No podía simplemente huir sin descubrir que era. Sabía que ella lo asombraría donde fuese. Entonces, con un suspiro resignado y con pasos indecisos, finalmente la siguió.


	4. Epilogo

Esta es una traducción de la fic escrita por **Flora Fairfield** una gran escritora brasilera que lamentablemente murió hace más o menos un año. Fue con esta historia que empecé a leer fan fics y por eso es tan importante para mí…

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí… Diviértanse

**Epílogo **

**Comienzo, medio y fin.**

27 de Enero.

Draco Malfoy miro el reloj impaciente. Estaba terriblemente atrasado. Paso por el Monumento a Vittorio Emanuele II prácticamente corriendo, chocándose con las personas en la calle. Finalmente, llego a la base de la escala que llevaba al Capitolio, jadeante. Detestaba estar así. Detestaba estar desorganizado. 'Ella va a matarme', pensó mientras hacia lo mejor que podía para reorganizarse antes de comenzar a subir, '¡Dios! ¡Todo lo que me pide es no llegar tarde y me atraso! ¡Ella definitivamente me va a matar!'. En retrospectiva, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de pensar en las muchas veces en que ella tuvo mejores razones para matarlo y no lo había hecho. Una voz en el fondo de su mente tenia el incomodo habito de decirle que no la merecía, pero Draco prefería fingir no oírla. La simple idea de vivir sin ella era muy dolorosa. No le gustaba imaginar que habría pasado si, en algún momento en el pasado, hubiera hecho una elección equivocada y tuviera que pagar por eso viviendo lejos de ella por el resto de sus días.

Con un suspiro y después de confirmar que su apariencia era aceptable, comenzó a subir las escalas. El sol de invierno ya estaba ocultándose y el cielo se teñía de un azul más oscuro. Pero aun había claridad suficiente para que pudiera ver sus pasos y las personas a su alrededor. Algunos turistas estaban bajando, otros subiendo, con cámaras fotográficas en las manos, hablando animadamente a pesar de las expresiones cansadas. Ya era el fin del día y ellos probablemente estaban caminando desde la mañana. Había mucho en la ciudad para visitar. La primera vez que puso los pies en Roma, aun un niño, Draco se sintió como ellos, impresionado, hasta fascinado. No en tanto eso no se comparo a la segunda vez en que llego a la ciudad. Ver todo a través de los ojos de sus hijos hizo con que cada pedazo del lugar pareciese nuevo, intocado. Draco se sintió nuevamente como un niño viendo el mundo por primera vez. El era un hombre, es verdad. Un hombre que había visto demasiado sufrimiento, que debería haber perdido la fe en la humanidad, pero cada vez que miraba a sus niños y a su amor, se sentía renovado, esperanzado y crédulo. Por eso Draco Malfoy subía las escaleras que llevaban a la Plaza del Capitolio, en una tarde de invierno, con aire ansioso y el corazón acelerado, por ella. Como ella aun lograba ese efecto en el era un misterio. Un misterio, que no le importaba tener que demorarse toda la vida descifrándolo.

Recordando lo que había pasado los últimos años, Draco no podía dejar de sorprenderse. Hubo momentos, muchos en realidad, en que casi abandona todo. Toda la Guerra, la matanza, el miedo, todo lo que no valía la pena. El no era el tipo de persona que hacia la cosa correcta simplemente porque lo era. No, el no. Ese tipo de heroísmo era reservado para gente como Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy solo lo hacia las cosas si ganaba algo con eso. Y no había ganancias, ni vencedores en una Guerra. En las horas de duda, era siempre la imagen de ella, aun antes de realmente enamorarse, que impedía que huyera. Ella le recordaba lo que podía ser, que todos los actos tienen consecuencias, no siempre agradables, y a el le daba miedo asumir la responsabilidad de estas.

Por eso, por ella, se quedo. No existían muchas alternativas u opciones. Una vez que entras a la lista negra de Voldemort, solo la muerte te puede librar. Para suerte de todos, esa vez fue el quien murió, marcando el fin de los años de terror para el mundo mágico. El, Draco Malfoy,¡quien lo diría!, logro, luchando contra todo lo que siempre creyó, el respeto que su padre nunca tuvo. ¿Valió la pena? A veces, se lo preguntaba. Había sido difícil, doloroso, caótico. Los peores momentos de su vida. Algunos instantes mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto antes de dormirse, llegaba a hesitar. Pero entonces, ella se volteaba para decirle alguna cosa, sus ojos castaños brillando en la oscuridad, haciendo que se le olvidara todo lo malo. Claro que había valido la pena. Claro que lo haría todo de nuevo. Por ella. Draco sonrió. Había escogido aprender de la manera difícil, es verdad, pero su recompensa era más que satisfactoria. Mucho más, en realidad: había recibido más de lo que podía soñar, más de lo que había podido pedir. Draco Malfoy era un hombre feliz. Un hombre lleno de sueños, de ilusiones y esperanza.

Finalmente, alcanzo el alto de la escala. Colocando las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, Draco alejo todos los pensamientos sobre el pasado de su mente, al final para que perder el tiempo recordando cosas malas cuando el presente es mucho mejor, y reviso la plaza con la mirada, buscándola. No fue difícil verla, con los cabellos rojizos cayendo sobre los hombros, sentada en un escalón al lado opuesto de donde el se encontraba. Dos niños de cuatro años jugaban frente a ella, un niño rubio y una niña pelirroja. Ellos estaban corriendo y riéndose y Draco no pudo dejar de sonreír orgulloso al verlos. Los ojos de Ginny se levantaron por un momento, cruzándose con los de el y los dos se quedaron, así, silenciosos, contemplándose uno al otro como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo.

Un segundo después, los niños notaron que el había llegado y corrieron juntos para abrazarlo, gritando 'Papá' y riendo. Draco tuvo que luchar para mantener el equilibrio y no caerse cuando la niña y el niño brincaron en su cuello. Levantándolos, fue en dirección de Virginia que observaba la escena con una sonrisa divertida.

-Estas atrasado- observo ella mientras el se sentaba a su lado.

-Lo se, discúlpame, amor.- le respondió, colocando su mejor expresión de cachorro perdido. Virginia rió.

-No te preocupes. No necesitas gastar 'tus armas de seducción' por eso. No estas tan atrasado.- completo, inclinándose para besarlo.

Los niños comenzaron a reírse, tapándose los ojos, fingiendo no verlos y haciendo muecas por el beso.

- ¡Ya deberían estar acostumbrados! – Draco exclamo, mientras les hacia un poco de cosquillas a los dos. No demoro mucho, para que ellos voltearan el juego y le hicieran cosquillas a su papá.

-¡Edward! ¡Elizabeth!- Ginny llamo, sin lograr dejar de reírse.- ¡Dejen a su papá tranquilo! Vayan, vayan a jugar un poco.

Con un poquito de desgana y solo después de muchos pedidos de su madre, los gemelos finalmente soltaron a Draco y recomenzaron a jugar solos, cerca de sus padres.

-Sinceramente, querido- Ginny le dijo después de que logro parar de reírse- ¡no puedes dejar que hagan todo lo que quieren!

-¿Por qué no?- Draco pregunto indignado – Ellos son mis hijos.

-¡Dios! ¡Tengo tres hijos para criar!

- No, corrección:¡tienes cuatro niños que criar! – respondió el, bajándose para besar el vientre ya prominente de Ginny que cargaba el tercer hijo de la pareja. Levantándose, el la beso nuevamente en los labios y paso un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Virginia recostó su cabeza en los hombros de el con un suspiro.

-Mira, amor.- le dijo ella después de un minuto de silencio -¡Que lindo!

Draco sabia que ella se refería al paisaje. Sabia que, si levantaba los ojos, tendría ante ellos el anochecer más bonito que podría presenciar. En el cielo, sería posible ver los más variados y lindos tonos de azul, más oscuros en lo alto y tornándose gradualmente más claros conforme iban aproximándose a los edificios. Pero el ya estaba sin aliento, sin palabras, absolutamente boquiabierto ante la imagen más bella de todas: la imagen de la pelirroja que abrazaba y de sus hijos jugando, absortos en su propio mundo.

- Realmente lindo- murmuro, mirándola.

-¡Draco! ¡estoy hablando del cielo!.- Virginia le respondió, mirándolo y sonriendo.

-Yo también.- le susurro al oído, antes de besarla.

Allí, en los brazos del amor de su vida, estaba en el cielo. Estaba feliz. Estaba en casa. Estaba en paz. Estaba... en el paraíso.

Y Virginia también.

N/T: Bueno este es el fin, espero sinceramente que a todas las personas que me regalaron unos minutos de su vida para leer esta historia les haya gustado. Si les gusto, por favor, me escriben contándome, me encantaría saber su opinión sobre la traducción. Gracias también a todos los que me dejaron algún comentario por su tiempo y bueno gracias...

Si existe alguien que quiera leer como Ginny y Draco se enamoraron durante la Guerra me deja una review para saber si traduzco esa fic que es un poquito más larga, son 10 capítulos más el epilogo y se llama "La sabiduría de un tonto" ("A sabedoria de um tolo") espero sus comentarios.

Gracias de nuevo...


End file.
